Spy Vs Spy
by Rainy Days
Summary: Sakura's been training to become a spy. Now she is 14 years old and she's been given her first assignment She's counting on her skills to get her through it but what happens when a guy steals something of hers..her heart?*complete*
1. Default Chapter

  
  


Spy Vs. Spy   
A fanfic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter One

  
A young girl only four years of age sat in a chair tied up.   
  
"Private Kinomoto I will leave for exactly one minute and then I will return. I expect you to be untied and standing on the chair awaiting orders," said a man.   
  
"Yes Sergeant Kinomoto, sir," said private Kinomoto.   
  
"The time has come," said Sergeant Kinotomo quickly closing the door.   
  
"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" counted down Sergeant Kinomoto opening the door.   
  
The young girl stood at attention on the chair.   
  
"How long have you been standing there Private?" asked Sergeant Kinomoto.   
  
"For 25 seconds, sir," said Private Kinomoto.   
  
"Impressive. You are excelling in your field. Soon we can count on you for our missions," said Sergeant.   
  
"That would be a great thing sir," said Private Kinomoto.   
  
"If we finish this up quickly we will start you on your new unit. The art of stealing," said Sergeant Kinomoto.   
  
"I will work harder sir," said Private Kinomoto.   
  
"That's my girl," said Sergeant Kinomoto.   
  
"May I go change and have free time, sir?" asked Private Kinomoto.   
  
"Sure, honey," said Sergeant Kinomoto.   
  
"Thanks daddy," said Private Kinomoto.   
  
"Anytime Sakura," said her father.   
  
The little girl ran off skipping.   
  
=Yes, I am so proud of my little girl. She's growing to be a fine agent. If only her mother could see her.=   
  
"Sergeant Fujitaka Kinomoto," said a man.   
  
"Yes sir?" said Fujitaka.   
  
"I have a job for you," said the man.   
  
"Yes Captain Li," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Where is your daughter?" asked Captain Li.   
  
"She is playing," said Fujitaka, "Where is young Private Syaoran Li?"   
  
"He is no longer with us," said Captain Li.   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry," said Fujitaka, "When did he die?"   
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't make that clear. He didn't die. His mother has joined the other side and she had taken Syaoran with her," said Captain Li.   
  
"That is not good," said Fujitaka, "He is a master of Martial arts. He has them all down excellently. He has the training to kill someone."   
  
"Yes, I know. Which is why I need your daughter. What is she best in?" asked Captain Li.   
  
"Escape, lying, cheating, first aid, rescuing, disguise, gymnastics, electronics, hypnosis and umm… Baton Twirling." said Fujitaka, "She has mastered those all. We are just refining those right now. We have refined the escape. She can get lose within 75 seconds but I seriously think that she can do better."   
  
"Those are all great. Escape and Disguise are very important but…Baton Twirling?" said Captain Li.   
  
"I let her do that in her free time. She enjoys it. She's a little girl. She deserves to do some fun things. She wants to be a cheerleader but I told her that wasn't possible," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Unless we need her to be that it's not much help. We need her to be able to fight. I want you to start her on sword fighting right now. You put her in the virtual reality room with a plastic sword and the robot and you get the virtual teacher to teach her. Right now. We have 12 hours till we must be going and I need her to be trained well is all types of fighting, not just the martial arts," said Captain Li.   
  
"Only 12 hours? My daughter is a quick learner and all but I do not think she can do that," said Fujitaka.   
  
"You try her. Spend her on an hour with the sword fighting. See how she does and then program the simulator to go on doing hour classes on each type of fighting and if there are a few hours left. Get it to test her on all of the ones she has learned," said Captain Li.   
  
"Yes sir, but she's only four years old!" said Fujitaka.   
  
"Listen here Kinomoto. I was four years when I started my training and I did almost all of the training within five days," said Captain Li.   
  
"I know that sir but," said Fujitaka.   
  
"No buts, you started you training at the age of four and you excelled greatly as did your wife may she rest in peace," said Captain Li, "With those two combined you must be able to create a daughter who could excel faster."   
  
"Fine sir," said Fujitaka, "I will go get her right now."   
  
"Good job Sergeant Kinomoto. I knew I could count on you," said Captain Li.   
  
Fujitaka sighed. This had all gone by two fast.   
  
=Sakura was only supposed to be trained in Escape and Disguise. She was trained in the others as a minor in case of trouble. Syaoran Li was the one who was going to be trained in the Martial Arts and other forms of fighting. They were supposed to go through training and one day be partnered up for assignments. Damn that Yelan for doing this= thought Fujitaka.   
  
"Sakura, come here sweetie," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Yes father?" said Sakura skipping over.   
  
"Soldier mode," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Yes sir!" said Sakura, "Private Kinomoto awaiting orders."   
  
"I need you to go change into uniform," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Done sir," said Sakura running to her room and was back within in 3 minutes.   
  
"Good job Private now come with me," said Fujitaka.   
  
"What training am I doing today sir?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Sword fighting for starters and then a whole bunch of Martial Arts," said Fujitaka.   
  
"But I thought that was Private Li's field sir," said Sakura.   
  
"Private Li has been over taken by the enemy's. His mother has gone to the other side and now we no longer have him," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Oh," said Sakura looking a little sad.   
  
"Why are you looking sad Private?" asked Fujitaka.   
  
"He was my best friend. He promised to be loyal to his own side," said Sakura.   
  
"We will have him again on our side someday," said Fujitaka, "he's been captured though so we have no control. Perhaps they have not brainwashed him. We don't know what's going on."   
  
Fujitaka looked out the window. =Young Li. You better watch out my daughter will crush you.=   
  
  
  
"No, no. This isn't right," said Syaoran Li.   
  
"It's simple. You just join our side with me son," said Yelan.   
  
"Never," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yelan, you said this would be easy. He's only four years old. You can turn a child at the age of four easily. They don't have the same brain mentality as us," said her commanding officer Sergeant Redford.   
  
"It should of be," said Yelan, "My ex-husband on the other side said he wasn't doing any training. Syaoran can't even spell simple words like Cat or Hat."   
  
=That's what you think= thought Syaoran.   
  
"Now honey please. Just say you'll join our side and we can put this all behind us. You can go have a simple life and you won't have to do anything till you come of age and then we'll start you extensive studies," said Yelan.   
  
"Never, I will stay true to my own side. I would rather die then be working for the wrong side," said Syaoran.   
  
"He's very patriotic," said Sergeant Redford.   
  
"Well I really do hate to do this but we are going to need to brainwash him," said Yelan, "Take him away."   
  
"My you are the evil one," said Sergeant Redford.   
  
"I'm doing what I must," said Yelan.   
  
"Mom, you can't do this to me. I'm a person with rights. You said you loved me and me and you would be a family together. Families don't do this to each other!" yelled Syaoran as two officers dragged him away.   
  
"Keep him in there for half an hour," said Yelan.   
  
"You think it'll take that long?" said Sergeant Redford.   
  
"He's very strong minded and I don't want to take any chances," said Yelan.   
  
"Well I trust your decisions," said Sergeant Redford.   
  
"Yes my son will be one of us or he will surely die," said Yelan.   
  
"You have no heart," said Sergeant Redford, "I'm glad I have you on my side."   
  
  
  
"Don't worry about Syaoran Li daughter," said Fujitaka, "He'll probably be brainwashed."   
  
"Oh poor Li," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes, he would have been a fine Agent for us. Anyways this is where I leave you. You go in the virtual reality room and here is a plastic sword for you fighting. I don't want to start you on real swords yet and there is a robot in there for you to fight. If he gets within half and inch of hitting you he will shut down. When I come back in twelve hours I want you to tell me truthfully how many times he shut down on you," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Yes sir," said Sakura.   
  
"Word hard and I will return in twelve hours," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Bye sir," said Sakura as the door closed.   
  
  
  
"Here you son is back now," said Sergeant Redford, "Stand at attention Private Li."   
  
"Yes sir," said Syaoran.   
  
"Who is the enemy?" asked Sergeant Redford.   
  
"The other side," said Syaoran.   
  
"And who is YOUR number one enemy?" asked Sergeant Redford.   
  
"Private Sakura Kinomoto," said Syaoran.   
  
"Good answer," said Sergeant Redford, "Now you go along and play with the other children."   
  
"Yes sir," said Syaoran saluting him and running off.   
  
"Yes he is going to be one fine Agent," said Sergeant Redford.   
  
"I know," said Yelan.   
  
"Now we'll never have to worry about where he loyalties lie," said Sergeant Redford.   
  
  
  
_"And who is your number one Enemy? Private Sakura Kinomoto," said a voice._   
  
"What?" said Sakura looking around and as she did the robot turned off.   
  
"Aw shoot," said Sakura looking at the robot, "What was that?"   
  
Sakura turned the robot back on.   
  
"I'm ready for you now," she said.   
  
The swords clanged. It was a fierce battle. Despite the fact that the sword was made of plastic it still was just and heavy.   
  
"Take that and that," said Sakura as she drove the robot back towards the wall.   
  
"Lesson over," said the computer, "Good job Private Kinomoto."   
  
"Thank you," said Sakura, "What's next?"   
  
"An intense study on all the Martial Arts," said the computer.   
  
"How will I fight? I can't fight with a simulator because it's not real and cannot be touched," said Sakura.   
  
"This is true," said the computer, "one moment."   
  
A minute later a young girl with purple hair up in a ponytail walked into the room.   
  
"Here, Private Tomoyo Daidouji will train with you," said the computer, "Now please sit down while I go through instructions.   
  
"Nice to see you again Private Daidouji," said Sakura.   
  
"Like wise," said Tomoyo sitting down.   
  
So the two young girls sat down on the floor and watched attentively.   
  
  
  
"So what is this mission?" asked Fujitaka.   
  
"It's a mission to capture the plans for operation falcon from the enemy side," said Captain Li.   
  
"Excuse me? That's not a mission. That's suicide," said Fujitaka.   
  
"It's a risk we'll have to take," said Captain Li.   
  
"I can't go," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Why not?" asked Captain Li.   
  
"I can't leave Sakura. You know I'm all she has left minus her brother. But she doesn't even know that he exists," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Yes, I know that you are all she has left. I remember the day her mother died," said Captain Li.   
  
Captain Li closed his eyes.   
  
_Captain Li was hiding in the bushes. He was horrified at what he was seeing. He saw two men holding a girl. She was beautiful. She was the top agent at disguises. The men had her blindfolded and they stood her against a wall.   
  
"Any last words?" said a man.   
  
"None, except. I will always love my husband and my daughter who will one day take your whole operation," said the woman.   
  
"Is that so? Well we will have to see about that. Ready men? Ready, Aim, Fire!" said a man.   
  
Shot flew from the guns and went straight into the woman. She had been taught it was never right to scream. She took all the pain in silence.   
  
Captain Li hid horrified. He watched the bullets go through her body and he saw her lifeless body fall slowly to the ground.   
_   
"That was a horrible day," said Captain Li.   
  
"Yes it was," said Fujitaka, "Now do you understand? She cannot lose both her parents."   
  
"Oh I understand, but you are still going and so am I," said Captain Li.   
  
"No," said Fujitaka.   
  
"That is not a request," said Captain Li, "It's an order."   
  
"Fine sir," said Fujitaka, "When do we leave?"   
  
"Less than 12 hours," said Captain Li.   
  
"This is why you wanted my daughter to train in the martial arts. In case I am not here for her," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Yes this is it," said Captain Li.   
  
"How can you do this to me sir? I'm all she has left," said Fujitaka.   
  
"She has her brother," said Captain Li.   
  
"She doesn't know that," said Fujitaka.   
  
"She might," said Captain Li, "Now let me tell you plan."   
  
Fujitaka sat in silence. The plan was crazy and the whole mission was far too risky. They were going to wait till night fall and then they were going to break the window of their planning unit and manoeuvre around the invisible laser lights that were used to set off the alarm and then they had to get out of the building and get off enemy grounds and back and that was with guards patrolling at all times. The guard patrolled the room with the plans within every five minutes. That mean they had to get the glass off and get in there get past the laser lights and get the plans, get back up on the roof and off it before anyone noticed. It was a mission impossible. Literally.   
  
"This is crazy. I can't do this," said Fujitaka.   
  
"You are one of our best and I know you can do it," said Captain Li.   
  
"How much time left?" asked Fujitaka.   
  
"8 hours," said Captain Li.   
  
"I'm going to check on Sakura," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Fine, be back soon," said Captain Li.   
  
Fujitaka walked along the corridor. He stepped in front of the panel and closed the program.   
  
"What happened?" said Sakura to Tomoyo.   
  
"Sakura?" said Fujitaka opening the door. He looked at Tomoyo, "Private Daidouji? What are you doing here?"   
  
"You can't practice against a computer so I was sent for, sir," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Thank you for aiding my daughter in her studies. It's also good because in turn we shall soon have another agent trained in all types of fighting," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Your are welcome and yes sir," said Tomoyo.   
  
"No please, show me what you have learned so far," said Fujitaka.   
  
So the two went into their fighting positions and prepared to show Fujitaka what they had learned. They were apparently both very quick learners. Ever attack one tried, the other blocked it with a counter-attack. This lasted for about half an hour.   
  
"Very good Private Kinomoto and Daidouji," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Thank you," said Tomoyo and Sakura.   
  
"Go on with your studies and after this I want you to go to the learning room. I want you to practice you English, Science and Math," said Fujitaka, "both of you."   
  
"Yes sir," said Sakura and Tomoyo.   
  
Fujitaka closed the door behind him.   
  
=I can't believe that I may never see her again= said Fujitaka walking back down the hall to his office.   
  
"What took you so long?" asked Captain Li as Fujitaka entered.   
  
"I was seeing what they could do so far. It's pretty impressive for two little children of only four years old. I think next the computer is showing them pressure points. I don't like it, but in this job, it's something that they need to know," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Who are they? I thought Sakura was the room," said Captain Li.   
  
"She is, I mean she was. When they got to the martial arts stuff the computer called for Private Daidouji and she's training in there," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Private Daidouji? Hmm… I had other plans for her but this, this is good," said Captain Li.   
  
"So, is anyone else coming with us for backup support?" asked Fujitaka.   
  
"A few men will be waiting outside, but it's pretty much just you and me," said Captain Li.   
  
"This is too risky," said Fujitaka.   
  
"It's a risk we'll have to take," said Captain Li.   
  
"Listen here sir, are you fully prepared to give up your life? Because if we're caught, they may just lock me up for life, but you? The ex-husband of Yelan Li? They'll surely kill you," said Fujitaka.   
  
"That's just a risk I'll have to take," said Captain Li, "perhaps I may die seeing my son one last time."   
  
"That may not be pretty sir," said Fujitaka, "they've probably turned him by now. One way or another."   
  
"I know but at least, I'll die nobly," said Captain Li, "Let's see we have about 5 hours left. We have to go equip ourselves."   
  
"Yes sir," said Fujitaka walking out of the office and down the hall. He passed the room where Sakura and Tomoyo were practicing.   
  
=I love you Cherry Blossom= thought Fujitaka sadly.   
  
"I know you know this but I have to go over it. Don't be nervous and keep you head at all times," said Captain Li.   
  
"Captain Li, sir!" said one of the agents in training under him.   
  
"Yes?" said Captain Li.   
  
"It's is important that you gear up quickly. You are both leaving within 20 minutes," said the agent.   
  
"What?!" said Fujitaka.   
  
"You must both leave immediately. At this time by the time you get there it will be the perfect time to strike," said the agent.   
  
"Very well, we'll go gear up and leave," said Captain Li, "Thank you."   
  
"Your welcome sir," said the agent saluting him and walking briskly away.   
  
"So soon," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Yes, so let's go. We haven't much time left," said Captain Li.   
  
So the two went into the equipment room. They equipped their selves with everything such as small guns, knives, and devices for everything and an assortment of other stuff.   
  
"Ready to go?" said Captain Li.   
  
"As ready as I will ever be," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Do you want to leave a message before we go with the hologram. In case you don't make it?" said Captain Li.   
  
"Can I?" said Fujitaka.   
  
"Go ahead," said Captain Li, "Use this one right here. I'll be waiting outside."   
  
"Thank you sir," said Fujitaka.   
  
Fujitaka pressed the record button.   
  
"Hello my little Cherry Blossom. It's daddy here. I love you so much. I want you to always remember that no matter what happens, no matter what anybody says. I have to go on a mission now and I may not return. I want you to know that you have a brother. His name is Touya. If I don't come back, he will look after you. He's been doing some special training in another unit and hasn't come around ours. He loves you very much even though he rarely sees you. If I never return remember that even though I'm not here in person. I'll always be in your heart and you will always be in mine. I love you sweetie and be strong, do your studies and your work and eat balanced meals. Bye Sakura," said Fujitaka.   
  
Fujitaka pushed stop.   
  
"It's recorded," said Fujitaka coming out of the room.   
  
"Good, now lets go," said Captain Li.   
  
Captain Li and Fujitaka went to the roof. They climbed into the helicopter and they flew away.   
  
Little did they know, they would never return. And never return they did. Both were captured during there mission. Captain Li was killed on by the orders of his ex wife and Fujitaka was kept. He was brain washed and was very valuable. He was trained in everything. Maybe that's why they kept him. Or maybe it was to one day spite his little girl who would one day run into him. Either way, the deed was done.   
  
"Who is the enemy?" asked Captain Redford.   
  
"The side from which I came," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Good, and who is to be destroyed?" he asked.   
  
"Sakura Kinomoto," said Fujitaka.   
  
"Good," said Captain Redford.   
  
  
  
Sakura sat alone in a corner. She cried and cried. In her hand she clenched a letter.   
  
"No, no," Sakura cried, "It's can't be true. Oh daddy, no."   
  
The letter in her hand read:   
  
_Dear Private Kinomoto,   
  
It is with my deepest regret and sorrow that I am to inform you that your father has been captured by the other side. In a message they have told us that he was killed. I am so sorry for your loss and I send my deepest sympathies.   
  
Lieutenant Geoffrey Compton.   
_   
"Daddy. You can't be gone. I need you so much right now," said Sakura, "I can't live alone with no one in this world."   
  
"You're not alone," said a voice.   
  
Sakura looked up at the face of the person. His face was kind. He had black hair and brown eyes. "Who are you?" asked Sakura.   
  
"My name is Touya," said Touya, "Touya Kinomoto."   
  
"What? How?" said Sakura.   
  
"I am your brother," said Touya.   
  
"But dad never said anything about having a big brother," said Sakura.   
  
"That was because I was in a different unit training," said Touya, "But now I'll be here to look after you."   
  
"B-but he's gone. He's never coming back," said Sakura while the tears flowed from her eyes.   
  
"But he'll always be with you. Right here," said Touya pointing to her heart.   
  
The tears continued to flow down her face and then she hugged Touya.   
  
"I want him here with me right now," said Sakura, "I'll never see him again."   
  
"It's okay," said Touya, "I'm here. I'll always be here for you."   
  
Sakura continued to sob.   
  
"Come, we're going to go see something," said Touya taking Sakura by the hand.   
  
"What are we going to *sob* see?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Something dad left you," said Touya walking into a room.   
  
He went over to a machine and pressed play.   
  
"It's a hologram message," said Sakura.   
  
_"Hello my little Cherry Blossom. It's daddy here. I love you so much…" said the message, "I want you to always remember that no matter what happens, no matter what anybody says. I have to go on a mission now and I may not return. I want you to know that you have a brother. His name is Touya. If I don't come back, he will look after you. He's been doing some special training in another unit and hasn't come around ours. He loves you very much even though he rarely sees you. If I never return remember that even though I'm not here in person. I'll always be in your heart and you will always be in mine. I love you sweetie and be strong, do your studies and your work and eat balanced meals. Bye Sakura."_   
  
"Bye Daddy," said Sakura.   
  
Tears formed in Touya's eyes. He quickly wiped them away.   
  
=No tears= he thought =I have to be strong for Sakura.=   
  
"Come now Sakura, its late now," said Touya, "It's time for your bed time."   
  
"I can't sleep," said Sakura.   
  
"You have a lot expected of you and you have a lot to learn," said Touya, "you need your sleep. Please, try for me."   
  
"I'll try Touya," said Sakura.   
  
"Night Kajuii," said Touya.   
  
Sakura cringed, "Night Touya."   
  
=She's still so small. Losing dad this early. It's not fair.= thought Touya.   
  
"Corporal Touya," said his superior Sergeant Akemi Otami.   
  
Akemi was a girl who was the same age as Touya. They were both 16. Akemi had long black hair that went down her shoulders. Most of the time she wore it in a bun to keep it out of her face, but on special occasions she let it down. Her eyes were brown. She had just been named a sergeant while Touya was expected to raise in rank in a few months.   
  
"How is she?" asked Akemi.   
  
"She'll be fine," said Touya.   
  
"Poor Sakura," said Akemi.   
  
"Yes," said Touya.   
  
"She'll be fine though, one day. We're all counting on her. By the time she comes of age to do her first assignment, she'll have more training than any of us here. She'll be trained in everything," said Akemi   
  
"I know," said Touya.   
  
"A very powerful asset to us," said Akemi   
  
"Yeah, my little sister, stronger than us all," said Touya.   
  
"Touya," said Akemi.   
  
"Yes?" said Touya.   
  
"Protect her," said Akemi.   
  
"I will," said Touya.   
  
"Thank you," said Akemi, "and forgive me."   
  
"Forgive you? For what?" said Touya.   
  
"For this," said Akemi and she put her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. Touya was surprised but welcomed the kiss. Finally Akemi pulled away.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said, and she ran off.   
  
"Akemi, WAIT!" yelled Touya running after her.   
  
Finally he caught up with her.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said again. Touya looked down and he saw tears falling from her face.   
  
"For what?" said Touya.   
  
"For kissing you like that. I could help myself. I'm sorry," she said.   
  
"Akemi," said Touya lifting her chin and seeing her eyes reddened with tears, "You don't need to be sorry. I'm glad you kissed me."   
  
"You are?" said Akemi.   
  
"Yeah," said Touya, "Ever since they paired us up to do that assignment, I've, well. I loved you."   
  
"You did?" said Akemi.   
  
"Yeah," said Touya, "I love you Akemi Otami."   
  
"Oh Touya," she said hugging him, "I love you too."   
  
"That is so cute," said Sakura in the shadows.   
  
**The years passed. Sakura grew up from the young girl four years of age to a beautiful young lady 14 years of age. She was trained in everything. Anything you think of, she could do. Not long ago she had been raised a rank to Corporal. Right now she's on base, she's just finished her martial arts training and walking around the premises. **   
  
"Private Kinomoto," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes Corporal Kinomoto," said Private Kinomoto.   
  
"Five push ups, now," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes sir, err, mam," said Private Kinomoto.   
  
"No, no, no wait," said Sakura, "it's okay, you don't have to."   
  
"Alright mam," said Private Kinomoto.   
  
"At ease soldier, and none of this Private, Corporal stuff," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright," said Private Kinomoto.   
  
"I call you by my name and you call me by mine," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright Auntie Sakura," said the little boy. He was only four years old at this time.   
  
"That's more like it. So anyways Toshio, where is my bro- I mean your father and where is your mother?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Mommy is inside making dinner and daddy is talking to the his su-su-su something," said Toshio.   
  
"Superior," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah that's it," said Toshio.   
  
"So how is my favourite nephew?" asked Sakura.   
  
"He's good," said Toshio.   
  
"I missed you," said Sakura.   
  
"I missed you too Auntie. I love you."   
  
"I love you too," said Sakura, "Come give me a hug."   
  
Toshio ran over to Sakura and gave her a big hug.   
  
"I made something for you," said Toshio digging around in his pocket. He pulled small piece of wood about 8 cm. It was hollow inside and had holes in it. At the top was a small bit that resembled the top of a whistle.   
  
"Oh, it's beautiful Toshio. Did you make it all by yourself?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yup," said Toshio smiling.   
  
"Thank you. I'll see you later sweetie. I'm going to go talk to mommy now," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright," said Toshio walking off.   
  
Sakura walked into their living quarters.   
  
"Hello Akemi," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh hi Sakura," said Akemi, "Is Toshio behaving himself out there?"   
  
"Yes, he's a very good little boy," said Sakura, "So who is it Touya is talking to?"   
  
"Hayao Tokuma," said Akemi worriedly, "I think they want him to go on an assignment."   
  
"Oh no," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, neither him or I have been on an assignment since Toshio was born," said Akemi, "I don't want him to lose one of us. I want him to grow up with both parents."   
  
"Me as well, I want my nephew to have the family I never had," said Sakura.   
  
"I hated doing the assignments. When you are young like you are they are great and even when you're older. But once you have kids. It all changes. Everything. I live in fear every day that I might be called for an assignment. Toshio deserves to have a family," said Akemi.   
  
"I know, don't worry. Touya will refuse and will not go. The only way for him to go is to be forced," said Akemi.   
  
At that moment Toshio ran into the kitchen out of breath.   
  
"Daddy's home!" he said happily and then he ran back out.   
  
"Oh good," said Akemi leaving the kitchen and going out the door with Sakura following behind.   
  
"There's my big boy," said Touya seeing Toshio running towards him. Toshio jumped in to his arms and Touya gave him a big hug.   
  
"I missed you daddy. How did it go?" said Touya, "Did it go good?"   
  
"No," said Touya solemnly, "It didn't go good."   
  
Akemi and Sakura's heart sank.   
  
"It went great!" said Touya cheerfully.   
  
"Touya!" yelled Sakura and Akemi.   
  
"What?" said Touya looking at them.   
  
"Yeah what is it mommy and Auntie Sakura?" said Toshio with a confused expression on his face.   
  
"Nothing dear," said Sakura.   
  
"It's fine honey," said Akemi, "now you come here with me and get washed up for dinner.   
  
"But daddy just got back," said Toshio.   
  
"You can see him after you wash up ok?" said Akemi.   
  
"Okay mommy," said Toshio happily running into their home.   
  
"Oh Touya," said Sakura walking with him inside.   
  
"What?" said Touya.   
  
"You gave Akemi and me a big scare, you are sooooo mean to do that to us!" said Sakura.   
  
"Sorry Kajuii," said Touya.   
  
Sakura just froze and stood there. She felt like she was going to explode. Meanwhile Touya just kept walking.   
  
"Touya!!!" she yelled, "YOU ARE 26 YEARS OLD NOW! COULD YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING ME KAJUII!!!"   
  
"Why is Auntie Sakura yelling," whispered Toshio.   
  
"Daddy was teasing her again," said Akemi.   
  
"Oh, ok," said Toshio drying his hand on the towel his mother had given him.   
  
"No," said Touya turning around and then continuing to walk away.   
  
"ARGGG," said/yelled Sakura.   
  
"Hehe," laughed Touya.   
  
Sakura took a few deep breaths in and out and then walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Well since you guys are having dinner, I had better be going now," said Sakura.   
  
"Why don't you stay?" asked Akemi, "We have plenty of dinner."   
  
"No, it's alright. I think I'll go eat in the mess hall with my friends. Thank you for the invitation," said Sakura.   
  
Sakura walked out of their home and down the hall. She travelled out of the building and into another one next door. She took the elevator to the 5th floor and go off. The whole floor was the mess hall.   
  
"Hey Sakura," said one of her friends, "Over here!"   
  
"Hey Tomoyo," said Sakura.   
  
"So what have you been up to?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Not much, I went and saw my nephew," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh! How is little Toshio doing?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"He's good, growing up so fast," said Sakura,   
  
"Hi Sakura," said a voice.   
  
"Oh hey Michael," said Sakura.   
  
"I just came back from playing paintball. It was to fun, you should have come," said Michael.   
  
Michael had blonde hair as well and brown eyes. He was the same age as Sakura and they had often trained together.   
  
"Told you. I went to see my nephew and my brother, though I mostly just talked to my sister-in-law," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh right, you did tell me, didn't you. Oh well, maybe next time," said Michael sitting down.   
  
"Yeah maybe," said Sakura.   
  
"Corporal Kinomoto and Corporal Shayman," said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Yes sir," they both said.   
  
"Come with me," he said.   
  
"Yes sir," they both said.   
  
They walked into the elevator and went to the top floor. Neither one of them had been there before. The top floor was where they got their assignments.   
  
They heard the elevator ding and they both stepped out.   
  
"Come here both of you," said a voice behind a desk.   
  
"Yes sir," they both said nervously.   
  
"Okay both of you. You have been training hard and you both have been chosen for a particular assignment. We are sending you both to California on assignment. The other side is planning something there. It is your mission to find out what it is and find the spy for the other side, capture him and bring him here," said the voice.   
  
"Him sir?" said Sakura.   
  
"Yes, that is all we have found out, that it is a him," said the voice.   
  
"So when do we leave?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Tonight," said the voice.   
  
"Tonight? Wait, don't we have time to think this over?" asked Sakura.   
  
"No, you'll be leaving 2 hours, you'll find suitcases in your rooms with everything you need. Equipment, clothes, necessary things to live," said the voice.   
  
"Yes sir," said Michael.   
  
"Oh yes, and your new ID's will be on your bed," said the voice, "you are dismissed."   
  
"Bye sir," said Sakura getting in the elevator.   
  
Michael said bye and got on with Sakura.   
  
"An assignment. This is great!" said Michael.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura sounding not so excited.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Michael.   
  
"We'll have to leave our friends behind and my nephew. He loves me," said Sakura.   
  
"That's just the way it works," said Michael.   
  
The elevator dinged and they got off on the 5th floor and walked over to where Tomoyo was sitting.   
  
"Tomoyo, I have to go now. I've got an assignment that I'm leaving for in 2 hours and I have to go see my nephew and my brother and Akemi," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh no," said Tomoyo, "Bye."   
  
Tomoyo got up and gave Sakura a hug.   
  
"Call me if you can," said Tomoyo, "I'll miss you."   
  
"I'll miss you too," said Sakura, "Bye."   
  
Then Sakura ran out and into the elevator. The elevator hit the bottom and she ran to the other building and to her brother's home. She knocked on the door.   
  
"Sakura? Woah, your all out of breath," said Touya.   
  
"I'm fine, I came here to say goodbye. I have an assignment," said Sakura.   
  
"What?!" said Touya.   
  
"I came to say goodbye to you, Akemi and Toshio," said Sakura, "Don't worry I'll be back."   
  
"You be careful, come inside. Toshio is in his bedroom and so is Akemi," said Touya.   
  
Sakura walked down the hallway and into her nephew's room.   
  
"Auntie Sakura!" yelled Toshio jumping out of his bed where his mother was reading a story. He ran and Sakura bent down to give her nephew a hug.   
  
"Hello there, I came to say goodbye," said Sakura.   
  
"Goodbye? Where are you going?" asked Toshio.   
  
"I'm going away on an assignment," said Sakura.   
  
"Aren't those bad?" asked Toshio.   
  
"No, this one should be fine. I've been trained for this. I'll be back soon, don't worry," said Sakura.   
  
"Okay, I love you, goodnight," said Toshio getting back into bed.   
  
"I'll try to call," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright," said Toshio.   
  
"Bye Sakura," said Akemi giving her a hug.   
  
"Bye Akemi, Bye Touya," said Sakura giving Touya a hug.   
  
"Bye Sakura," said Touya, "Be careful."   
  
"I will. Love you," said Sakura.   
  
"Love you too," said Touya.   
  
Then Sakura left the apartment and went to her living quarters. She found a huge suitcase. She opened it up and saw a whole bunch of spy equipment, clothes, emergency rations and more stuff. Sakura closed the suitcase and looked on her bed. Sure enough, her ID's were on there.   
  
"So once I get there my name is…Erica Collins and I have a brother named Aaron Collins. That must be Michael," said Sakura to herself.   
  
She sighed. Then heard a knock at her door.   
  
"You are required to come now," said a private.   
  
"But he said two hours," said Sakura.   
  
"You are required to come now," said the private.   
  
"Alright," said Sakura grabbing her jacket from the hook and she carried the suitcase and put her new ID's in her pocket of her jacket.   
  
She walked down the hall and to the Private Jet. She gave the suitcase to one of the men down below and boarded the plane.   
  
"Here we go," said Michael.   
  
"Yeah, here we go," said Sakura as the plane took off.   
  
And this is where the story starts.   
  
Author's Note: This is just the Prologue. Hope you like it. Please review. Anyways, this is my 4th fanfic. Here's hoping for another chapter soon.   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	2. Surprise Surprise

  


Spy Vs. Spy   
A fanfic by Kawaii Sakura-Chan   
All rights reserved by clamp   
  
Chapter Two   


  
Michael and Sakura entered their new home. Their superiors had given them a beautiful beach house on a secluded part of the nearby beach in Anaheim, California The school they were meant to attend was only a block away. Sakura had just gone into her room and put her suitcases on the bed and was entering the living room.   
  
"Man, you gotta love it here. The sunshine, the warmth, nothing like home," said Michael sitting on the couch, "thank goodness."   
  
"I miss home," said Sakura sitting down in an armchair.   
  
"How could you miss that place?" asked Michael.   
  
"I miss my brother, I miss my friends and I really miss my nephew," said Sakura.   
  
"You don't need to!" said a voice.   
  
Sakura turned around and looked to her bedroom. She got up and went to her big suitcase. She opened it and her nephew was in it.   
  
"Toshio? What are you doing here?!" said Sakura.   
  
"Daddy said you were going on an adventure for the big boss guy and that I wouldn't see you for a long time so I jumped in the suitcase to come with you," said Toshio.   
  
"This is a very important and dangerous adventure. I'm going to have call back home and have someone pick you up," said Sakura.   
  
"But I want to stay here with you," said Toshio.   
  
"And in normal situations, I would love that so much, but we're on a mission. If anything goes wrong and you were here, something might happen to you. You surely don't want that do you?" said Sakura.   
  
"What's going on?" said Michael from the living room.   
  
"Come and take a look," said Sakura.   
  
Michael came up to her door and looked, "Oh no. Toshio!"   
  
"Yes?" he said innocently.   
  
"You had better phone home," said Michael.   
  
"I was just about to do that," said Sakura, "Watch him."   
  
"Yeah, of course," said Michael, "Now Toshio, sit on that bed and do not move. You be a good boy."   
  
"Yeah Michael," said Toshio.   
  
"Why did you sneak in Sakura's bag?" asked Michael.   
  
"I wanted to have fun," said Toshio.   
  
"Don't you think that your parents will be worried about you?" asked Michael.   
  
"They'll be fine. They're not scared of anything," said Toshio.   
  
"Sure they are. They're probably scared right now," said Michael.   
  
"Really?" said Toshio, "Why?"   
  
"You're not there. Did you leave them anything to know where you were?" asked Michael.   
  
"Yup, I left them a note," said Toshio.   
  
"What did you say in the note?" asked Michael.   
  
"I said, Sakura, Suitcase, Bye," said Toshio, "I was very discreet so the enemy won't know where I am if they got hold of it."   
  
"Promise me that you will never do this again," said Michael.   
  
"Oh, I promise, this hasn't been much fun. I like the sunshine and the warmth though," said Toshio.   
  
"Yeah, I love the sunshine," said Michael.   
  
"Do you think Auntie Sakura is mad at me?" asked Toshio.   
  
"You'll have to ask your aunt that," said Michael, "I have no clue."   
  
Meanwhile Sakura was on the phone calling back home.   
  
"Hi, this is an emergency. I have Private Toshio Kinomoto with me," said Sakura.   
  
"Akemi and Touya's Toshio?" said the person on the other line.   
  
"Yes!" said Sakura.   
  
"How did he get there?" asked the person.   
  
"He was hiding in my suitcase. Just please give me to my superior Sergeant Roshner," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes Corporal Kinomoto," said the person.   
  
A few minutes later Sergeant Roshner picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello?" he said.   
  
"Hello Sergeant, it's Kinomoto here," said Sakura.   
  
"What's wrong?" said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"My nephew is here with me," said Sakura.   
  
"Private Kinomoto?" said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Yes," said Sakura.   
  
"HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE GET THERE? WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR HIM!" yelled Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Yes sir, I figured so," said Sakura.   
  
"HE IS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. HIS PARENTS ARE SO WORRIED!" yelled Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Yes, I figured my brother and sister in law would be worried," said Sakura, "Please could you not yell sir?"   
  
"I WILL---, Sorry Kinomoto. This is just very distressing," said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Why? Can't you just pick him up?" asked Sakura.   
  
"It's not that easy. You see, we can't just pick him up. We can't send anybody right now and unfortunately we can't send our plane over again as it may cause suspicion. You are just going to keep him there," said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"WHAT?" yelled Sakura, "I CAN'T DO AN ASSIGNMENT AND LOOK AFTER AN OVER-ACTIVE FOUR YEAR OLD!" yelled Sakura in frustration.   
  
"TONE YOUR VOICE DOWN," yelled Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Yes sir, very sorry sir," said Sakura.   
  
"So you'll have to look after him till you've completed your mission," said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"What am I going to tell the people I have bond with when they come to the house and find that I have a small child with me?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Tell them that he's yours," said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Excuse me sir?" said Sakura.   
  
"Tell them that he is your sun," said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Sir, that is un humanly possible. Sir, I was ten when he was born. Since we have the same birthday, I turned ten as he was born. That would have made me 9 when I conceived him. It is impossible for me to give birth then," said Sakura.   
  
"Then we'll have to make you seem older," said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"How much older sir?" asked Sakura.   
  
"We'll put you in gr. 11," said Sergeant Roshner, "So you'll be 16."   
  
"That still makes me 12 when I had him, and eleven when I conceived him. Sir, I don't think so," said Sakura.   
  
"Then well make you older," said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"I don't know how much older I can pull off," said Sakura.   
  
"Do you think you can pull off grade 12?" asked Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"I am 14 years old. How am I going to pull of 3 extra years?" asked Sakura, "I'm tall for my age but don't you think 3 if pushing it?"   
  
"I think you could. When you were in grade four you looked as if you were in grade seven. We'll try it. Wait. Don't try it. We'll say that Toshio is 3 years old. He's pretty small. I think he gets it from him mom. Yeah we'll say he's 3 years old and you are in grade 11" said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"So if I'm 16 going on 17 that makes me 13 when he was born. Sir, I don't think this is going to work," said Sakura.   
  
"Deal with it Kinomoto. Use the make up set we gave you to make yourself look older alight? Deal with it. Now you are Erica Collins, grade 11 student with a child. Aaron, your brother, helps you. The father is gone," said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Yes sir," said Sakura wearily.   
  
"Put Toshio on the phone. His parents want to talk to him," said Sergeant Rosher.   
  
"Yes sir," said Sakura walking with the cordless phone to her bedroom and handed the phone to Toshio, "Your parents want to talk to you honey."   
  
"Thank you," said Toshio taking the phone.   
  
As Toshio talked on the phone Sakura went out onto the deck that went out from room and Michael followed.   
  
"What did the Sergeant say?" asked Michael.   
  
"I just got a son," said Sakura.   
  
"You're not serious are you?" said Michael.   
  
"I'm dead serious. He wants me to be in gr. 11 with a three year old son," said Sakura.   
  
"Toshio is four," said Michael.   
  
"He's three now, according to him," said Sakura.   
  
"This is horrible," said Michael.   
  
"What do I do with him during the day?" asked Sakura, "I won't be able to my job the way I should because I'll be watching him in my spare time."   
  
"This is crazy, what was the sergeant thinking," said Michael.   
  
"I can't handle this," said Sakura her eyes starting to tear.   
  
"It's alright Sakura," said Michael.   
  
"I thought I could do this, but I can't. I miss my brother, I miss my friends and I with all my training, I can't look after a four year and I should be expected to at this age. I love my nephew dearly, but this is too much," said Sakura.   
  
"Well manage somehow," said Michael.   
  
"And how will this be believable?" asked Sakura, "No mom, no dad here. That's how most single mom's get by. Parents away on a business trip would be hard enough to handle. I just, don't know what to do."   
  
"We'll put Toshio in a daycare," said Michael.   
  
"I don't want him to always been in daycare. What if one night someone asks both of us to go somewhere with them? What do I do with Toshio?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Chances are they won't ask both of us," said Michael.   
  
"I can't do this," said Sakura.   
  
"Listen here," said Michael he said putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye, "You are one of the strongest people I have ever known. You can get through this."   
  
"Thank you," said Sakura.   
  
"No problem," said Michael.   
  
"Auntie?" said Toshio who still had the phone in his hand.   
  
"Yes?" said Sakura turning away and wiping her tears.   
  
"Sergeant Roshner wants---Are you crying?" asked Toshio.   
  
"I'm fine, what does Sergeant Roshner want?" asked Sakura wiping her eyes.   
  
"He wants to talk to you," said Toshio holding the phone as high as he could.   
  
"Thank you honey, did you mom and dad or sergeant tell you what you were supposed to do?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yes, I know. I'm your son and I'm 3 years old," said Toshio, "And my name is Josh."   
  
"Good boy," said Sakura putting the phone up to her ear, "Yes sir?"   
  
"I have some good news. This is your lucky day," said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Could of have fooled me," muttered. Sakura.   
  
"What was that?" asked Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Nothing sir," said Sakura.   
  
"Well it just so happens that we have an agent in Baja California Norte, Mexico. She can come up by commercial flight and look after young Toshio," said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Oh Really?" said Sakura happily.   
  
"Yes, but only one some nights. She will look after him on Tuesday and Thursday from the 8:45am just before you go to school until 10:30pm. Then 8:45am to 3:30, Monday-Friday. Then they will look after then from 12:00am-11:59 on Saturday.   
  
"That will help greatly, who is it?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Kaho Mizuki," said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Oh I remember her. She was the one who taught me grades 4-7. But then she went off on an assignment," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes, well her assignment just ended and she should be up there within hours," said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Thank you so much sir, but I have a question," said Sakura.   
  
"What?" asked Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Why doesn't she look after Toshio all the time.   
  
"Because then you would seem like an unfit mother. Actually Sergeant Mizuki could pose as your mother. Yes. All of this sudden changing is giving me a headache. Man, Toshio is going to be working his little butt off when he gets back. You tell him that," said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Yes sir," sighed Sakura.   
  
"Well that is all for now. I hope you finish you assignment soon. Good luck finding him," said Sergeant Roshner hanging up the phone.   
  
"What did he say? You look happier," said Michael.   
  
"Yeah, but still. I find this incredibly hard for my first assignment," said Sakura.   
  
"Nobody said this would be easy," said Michael.   
  
"Yes, but this? This was just supposed be like, find the guy and bring him back," said Sakura, "Now it's that, plus look after a small child that is 'mine'."   
  
"But you're great with kids. Especially Toshio. I see the way you look at him. You have so much love in your eyes," said Michael.   
  
"I love Toshio with all my heart. When I look at him I see Touya and I even see a bit of my dad in him," said Sakura.   
  
***RING RING***   
  
"I wonder who that could be?" said Sakura picking up the phone, "Hello?"   
  
"Sakura?" said a voice.   
  
"Touya!" said Sakura, "It's so nice to hear from you."   
  
"How are you with the sudden turn of events?" asked Touya.   
  
"I'm fine," said Sakura.   
  
"Your not are you?" said Touya.   
  
"No, not really," said Sakura.   
  
"I know you'll look after Toshio for us and love him as much as we do," said Touya.   
  
"I'll always love Toshio and I will take care of him. Touya, I just wish I was home," said Sakura.   
  
"I'm sorry for all of this. We should have been watching Toshio more carefully. Your first assignment should be somewhat fun. But this isn't going to be much fun for you at all," said Touya.   
  
"Oh it'll be fun sometimes," said Sakura, "I can do things with Toshio. Family bonding time."   
  
"Good luck Kaijuu," said Touya.   
  
Sakura clenched her teeth trying to keep calm, "Touya, this is not an appropriate time to be calling people names."   
  
"Sorry Kaijuu," said Touya.   
  
"TOUYA!!!" yelled Sakura.   
  
"Bye," he said hanging up the phone.   
  
Sakura just stood there fuming. You could see the smoke coming from her ears.   
  
"Are you alright Sakura?" asked Michael.   
  
"Fine, I'm fine," said Sakura turning from her mad self to her happy self.   
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Toshio.   
  
"You should be getting to bed," said Sakura.   
  
"It's still light out,' said Toshio.   
  
"Yeah, but it's 7:30, your mom usually puts you to bed around now," said Sakura.   
  
"Please Auntie Sakura, please let me stay up longer," said Toshio.   
  
"Do you think you deserve to Toshio after what you did today?" asked Sakura.   
  
"No," said Toshio sadly.   
  
"Then it's to bed with you," said Sakura, "Where will we put you?"   
  
The house consisted of two floors, well sorta. On the first floor was basically just the foyer, the laundry room, a bathroom and an Extra room. The second floor consisted of three rooms, a living room, their kitchen and their deck.   
  
"Well put you in this room," said Sakura opening the door to the only room that was left in the suit. There was a bed in there with a dresser, a night table, a few lamps and that was it.   
  
"We'll go to the mall tomorrow and buy some other stuff," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright," said Toshio.   
  
"But you must go to bed right now," said Sakura.   
  
"Okay Auntie Sakura, will you read me a bedtime story?" asked Toshio.   
  
"I don't think I have any here," said Sakura.   
  
"Could you make one up then? Or maybe remember from memory?" asked Toshio.   
  
"I can do that, you just go and crawl into bed. I need to talk to Michael for awhile," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright Auntie," said Toshio climbing in bed.   
  
Sakura closed his door slightly and flopped down on the couch in the living room.   
  
"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," chanted Sakura over to herself for about a minute.   
  
"I know you can do it," said Michael sitting down beside her, "With all your training in everything."   
  
Sakura sighed, "Why couldn't I be just a normal teenager? I'd give anything not to have all this training and information. I wouldn't mind taking martial arts but still. Oh well, no time for regrets, this is life fate has chosen for me."   
  
"You had better go make up a story for Toshio," said Michael.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura leaving the living room and walking into Toshio's room.   
  
"So what story are you going to tell me?" asked Toshio.   
  
"What would you like?" asked Sakura.   
  
"A spy story. With everything, suspense, martial arts and even a little bit of romance," said Toshio.   
  
"You want something with romance?" said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, a little bit of Romance," said Toshio.   
  
"Well let's see," said Sakura, "Oh I know. Alright, but you try to go to sleep as I tell you this alright?"   
  
"Alright," said Toshio.   
  
"My story starts like this. There once was a girl named Lisa. She was a spy for the good side. She was on a mission to capture an ancient scroll in Egypt before the bad side. Then there was Alex. He was on the bad side and trying to capture the scroll before her. This scroll was very important. It held a magical spell that could start an apocalypse. Which is the destruction of the whole entire world. Anyways Lisa was very close to the sight but she had to be careful for there were lots of traps all over the place set up by the ancient Egyptians. Little did Lisa know that Alex was close behind her. He was letting her do all the work. For every trap she got over, Alex was there to go over it after her without putting himself in any danger. Finally she reached the room that it was in. It shined in a light. Lisa didn't know where the light came from. The scroll was in a gold case. She picked up the scroll looking for an opening. There was no opening.   
  
"I'll take that," said Alex coming up behind her trying to grab the scroll   
  
"No you won't," said Lisa moving away.   
  
Then all around them shook. Lisa read the hieroglyphics on the scroll. They translated to be, 'those who disturb the scroll shall never again see the light of day'. Lisa and Alex ran through the temple and barely got out alive. Unfortunately for them their horses had ran off since they were scared. They were out in the middle of the desert with no way of getting out. If they walked non stop they could get home within a day and still be found alive since you can live without water for two days. So the two started to walk across the desert. They talked and found out lots about each other. They also argued a lot because of course they were enemies. They suddenly became really tired. They were tired from the walking but they became unusually sleepy and they fell asleep. Then the ground swallowed them whole. They found themselves in a whole different world when they woke up. When they woke up there was a guy in front of them. He told them that fighting was not what they should be doing. They were destined to be together for the rest of their lives. Then he took the scroll and left them. They walked around the new world and found a tap. They turned it on a cold water came from it. They drank and drank and drank until suddenly they found themselves back in their world. They were replenished of their water supply so they walked on thinking about what the man had told them. Finally they found themselves back in the main part of town. They still had their loyalties lying with each side so they knew that if they were to be together they could never return home. So the two got a couple of camels and road off not knowing where life would take them but knowing that they would be together. The End."   
  
Toshio had fallen fast asleep by the time Sakura had finished her story.   
  
"Interesting story," said Michael.   
  
"You were listening?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, you always were a good story teller," said Michael.   
  
"Thank you," said Sakura, "I'm tired."   
  
"You have to get used to the time change still," said Michael.   
  
"I think I'm going to go to sleep now though," said Sakura.   
  
"Goodnight Sakura," said Michael giving her a hug.   
  
"Night," said Sakura going into her room.   
  
Michael sighed. =She wasn't excited about this assignment to begin with and now that she had to play mother to Toshio she's even less excited. In fact I think she hates it. If only her father and mother hadn't been killed on assignments. Maybe she would have a better perspective on them.=   
  
Michael decided he would stay up for awhile and watch some TV. But after a few hours the time change took it's toll on him to and went to go to bed. He was just about to the close his bedroom door when,   
  
***KNOCK KNOCK***   
  
"Who could that be?" said Michael wearily.   
  
Michael trudged down the stairs and to the foyer. He opened the door and Kaho Mizuki was standing there.   
  
"Did I wake you?" she said sweetly.   
  
"Not exactly," said Michael, "I was just going to bed."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Kaho.   
  
"No, it's nothing to be sorry for. I knew you were coming somewhere back in my subconscious," said Michael, "please come in."   
  
"Thank you," said Kaho with her suitcases in her hand.   
  
"We have a room for you on this floor," said Michael, "this is it. I'm not quite sure what's in it. I haven't been able to go through out the whole house yet."   
  
Michael walked opened a door just off to the side of the foyer. Inside was a bed, a night table, a dresser and that was pretty much it.   
  
"You'll have to go shopping for something other stuff, sorry this is all they gave us," said Michael.   
  
"Oh that's alright," said Kaho, "this will be fine. How are you and Sakura holding up?"   
  
"This was supposed to be an open and shut case. Right now the case is so open it's going to break," said Michael.   
  
"I heard," said Kaho, "Sakura is officially a mom."   
  
"I think that now you are here, she'll be better. She went to sleep pretty early tonight," said Michael.   
  
"I'm not a escape rope," said Kaho, "I'm here to look after Toshio when Sakura is at school."   
  
"I know, it's just, she's got a lot on her plate. She doesn't even want to be here," said Michael.   
  
"Then why did she accept it?" asked Kaho.   
  
"Kaho, you and I both know that they never ask us if we are going or not. They tell us that we are going. Do you not remember the mission impossible that they gave Sakura's dad?" asked Michael.   
  
"I remember," said Kaho, "He was all she had and they still made him go."   
  
"I guess you kinda forgot that," said Michael.   
  
"Yeah, I've always been asked you see. Since I'm also a teacher I don't have to do assignments as long as I teach. But I wanted the assignments," said Kaho.   
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll like this one," said Michael.   
  
"I'm sure I will," said Kaho, "I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight."   
  
With that Kaho closed the door behind her. Michael went back up stairs to his room. The moon was high in the sky and it shone through his window into his room.   
  
=Beautiful, too tired, can't think= thought Michael.   
  
Michael laid down on his bed and was soon asleep.   
  
Meanwhile in Anaheim there was another guy in his own private apartment still awake.   
  
"This is going to be easy, I just find her, get her and bring her back home. I wonder who she could be?" he said.   
  
This guy was Syaoran Li. Grown up and trained in everything. There was nothing he couldn't do.   
  
"She's definitely someone smart. Not something to mess with," said Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran was worried, he had not gotten a call from his superiors yet and it was already 11:30pm.   
  
***RING RING***   
  
"Oh I hope that's them," said Syaoran.   
  
"Hello?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Are you alright?" asked the person on the other line.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine mother," said Syaoran.   
  
"You'll need to be careful," said Yelan.   
  
"Why?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Because, there are two of them against just you. Are you sure you don't want me to send someone?" asked Yelan.   
  
"I'm fine, mom," said Syaoran, "I can handle this open and shut case."   
  
"That's what you say now. You don't know the complications of assignments," said Yelan, "When feelings are exchanged and emotions are brought up. That's when we start to have complications."   
  
"I'm not going to fall in love with anybody mom. I'm working here on assignment. I'm strictly professional. Besides you know I can't stand girls," said Syaoran sighing, "all they are giggly little creatures that can't shut up."   
  
"That's just Meiling dear," said Yelan, "other girls aren't like that. Besides the only reason she's like that is because she loves you and hasn't had the proper up bringing that you had."   
  
"True," said Syaoran, "still I'm looking for love. I'm here to get the girl bring her back and torture her till she tells us everything."   
  
"And you have all the information right?" asked Yelan.   
  
"Yeah, I'm a gr. 9 boy at Seagrove High," said Syaoran, "and my name is Christopher Williams but my friends call me Chris."   
  
"Yes, there's been a slight change," said Yelan.   
  
"What are they?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"You are now in gr. 11. Sources who have told me that, that's what grade she is in. Both her and her partner," said Yelan.   
  
"Alright then, I have schooling up to there so I'm fine," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'm sure you'll be fine," said Yelan, "Your first assignment. This is so special."   
  
"Right, yeah, yeah it is," said Syaoran.   
  
"Don't give me that tone," said Yelan.   
  
"Sorry," said Syaoran.   
  
"Anyways, good luck and remember, your father and I love you very much," said Yelan.   
  
Yelan hung up the phone. She was Yelan Redford now. She had married him only two years after she had switched sides.   
  
"Are you worried?" asked George, for that was Sergeant Redford's first name.   
  
"Yes and No," said Yelan, "We have trained him well and he can do anything include kill someone is less than 20 seconds. So in that aspect I do not worry. But he does not know the complications love brings and in that aspect, I worry."   
  
"He will be fine. His heart is harder than any substance in this word," said George.   
  
"I know," said Yelan, "but that can change."   
  
"Chances are that it will not," said George.   
  
"You changed," said Yelan.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked George.   
  
"You used to be pretty cold and cruel," said Yelan, "I was cold and cruel and that's why you fell in love with me. As time when on we both softened. Now we are a happy couple who love each other."   
  
"True, true," said George, "I supposed I'm quite different from my years of brainwashing people. Remember the day we brainwashed your son?"   
  
"Yes, like it were yesterday. Changed him from one of them to one of us," said Yelan.   
  
"Best day of my life," said George, "I was so happy. He was only four and he could kill a man in less than 20 seconds."   
  
"I'm very proud of my sons accomplishments," said Yelan.   
  
"Though I worry," said George.   
  
"Why?" asked Yelan.   
  
"Because he could easily over take me. He has far more training than I do," said George.   
  
"Why would he do that? He inherits your position anyways," said Yelan.   
  
"True, true," said George.   
  
"Oh well, we should go to bed now dear. We have a big day ahead of us," said Yelan.   
  
"What? There's nothing planned," said George.   
  
"Precisely. There's nothing to do and Syaoran isn't here," said Yelan going into the bedroom.   
  
George sighed and went into the bedroom after his wife.   
  
  
  
Soon the morning came. It was Sakura and Michaels first day of school.   
  
"School, I wonder what it's like?" said Sakura who had always spent her days being taught for whole days.   
  
"It's probably something like what they show on the television," said Michael.   
  
"I don't like what I see on the television. All these girls who are mean to the geeks who aren't really geeks but fascinating people," said Sakura.   
  
"Just don't worry, we'll be fine," said Michael.   
  
"Oh, I don't want to do this," said Sakura.   
  
"It's too late now, you should have declined it," said Michael.   
  
Sakura stared at him with that 'now that was a dumb statement to make' look.   
  
"You know full well we have no choice," said Sakura.   
  
"I know, I'm just tired. I got some sleep but I spent a lot of my night watching TV.   
  
"Tsk tsk," said Sakura, "not smart 'brother' dear."   
  
"But 'sister' dearest, why do you always have to be the perfect one?" asked Michael.   
  
"I am not," said Sakura   
  
"Yes you are," said Michael   
  
"No," said Sakura   
  
"Yes," said Michael.   
  
"No," said Sakura   
  
"Yes," said Michael.   
  
"No," said Sakura.   
  
"No," said Michael.   
  
"Yes," said Sakura.   
  
"See you agree?" said Michael laughing.   
  
Sakura laughed, "I don't think I mind being your sister."   
  
"This'll be fun, see?" said Michael.   
  
"I guess," said Sakura.   
  
"You two are going to be late for school. Go see the principal Mr. Milne," said Kaho.   
  
"OH right, I forgot," said Sakura, "thanks, bye."   
  
Sakura and Michael hurried out of the house and down the street.   
  
"You know where the school is right?" said Sakura.   
  
"Of course," said Michael, "It's uh, down the road, keep going straight and we'll find it."   
  
"You're right," said Sakura.   
  
Michael sighed, "Passed the test. Good."   
  
"Do you think it's hard?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Do I think what's hard?" asked Michael.   
  
"High school," said Sakura, "Do you think it's hard?"   
  
"We've finished high school already so it's all stuff we've done before," said Michael, "plus a bit more."   
  
"More as in?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Extra stuff, drama, choir, sewing, cooking," said Michael.   
  
"Oh, that kinda stuff, that'll be cool," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, I imagine it will be," said Michael.   
  
"Here we are," said Sakura.   
  
"Where do we go?" asked Michael.   
  
"I think 'mom' said the principal's office," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh right," said Michael.   
  
So the two walked through to doors and up the stairs to the office. They were late.   
  
"Hello," said Sakura in the office.   
  
"Oh hi," said the secretary, "who are you guys?"   
  
"I'm Erica Collins and this is my brother Aaron Collins," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh right you two, the new ones. Gr. 11 right?" asked the secretary.   
  
"Yes," said Sakura.   
  
"Mr. Milne is expecting you go right on in," said the secretary.   
  
Just as they were about to open the door a boy with messy brown hair and amber eyes rushed in. This guy was Syaoran.   
  
"Now, who are you?" asked the secretary.   
  
"I'm…Christopher…Williams," he said panting.   
  
"Mr. Milne is waiting for you too," said the secretary, "all you go right in."   
  
"Hi, I'm Erica," said Sakura.   
  
"Christopher, but my friends call me Chris," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'm Aaron," said Michael.   
  
"Nice to meet you," said Syaoran.   
  
"Welcome students," said Mr. Milne, "please have a seat."   
  
Mr. Milne was a middle-aged man. He like most men was starting to lose his hair on top. His eyes were brown and he had a round sort of face. He looked very kind.   
  
"All three of you are now registered in classes. I do not have the information with me, as it is not my job. I just wanted to welcome you to the school and I hope that you be able to stay with us," said Mr. Milne, "Now if you would, please go see your counsellor, Mr. Wood. He has your schedules and everything you need to know. His office is down the hall to your right. His name is on the door. Nice to meet you and have a nice day."   
  
So then the three proceeded down the hall to their counsellor's room. Sakura knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in please," said a voice.   
  
The three opened the door and was welcomed by a young brown haired man with blue eyes.   
  
"Hi, welcome to Seagrove High, I will be your counsellor till you leave, now what are your names?" asked Mr. Wood.   
  
"My name is Erica Collins," said Sakura   
  
"I'm Aaron Collins," said Michael.   
  
"I'm Christopher Williams," said Syaoran.   
  
"Pleasure to meet all of you," said Mr. Wood, "All of you have come at a good time during the year. Semester two of our school year has just started so we can get most likely get you into the classes that you prefer."   
  
The three just sort of gave a weak smile and waited for Mr. Wood to continue.   
  
"I have entered your applications in the computer so I have all your classes ready for you. Here are your schedules," said Mr. Wood handing them each their personalized schedule.   
  
"Thank you," they all said.   
  
"Anyways the period is almost over. So go to lunch and then go to your afternoon classes," said Mr. Wood.   
  
"Yes sir!" they all said saluting.   
  
All noticed they had used something they would have used when on base. To cover up they all laughed nervously.   
  
"Strange," said Mr. Wood, "well off with all of you now."   
  
So the three left the office and headed down the hall. Syaoran went one way and Sakura and Michael went the other.   
  
"That was awkward," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, I know," said Michael. =A little too awkward.=   
  
"So what do we do now? Do you remember when he said class was over?" asked Sakura.   
  
***DING DING***   
  
"Right now apparently," said Michael.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura, "Michael."   
  
"Yeah?" said Michael.   
  
"I'm scared," whispered Sakura.   
  
"Don't be and if you are, don't show it," said Michael.   
  
"Everything is so new to me," said Sakura.   
  
"It's fine. Besides, you'll be fine. You're a tough girl and an guy would die for a date with you," said Michael smiling, "A good combination."   
  
"Uh thanks bro," said Sakura.   
  
"Don't worry," said Michael, "everything will work out."   
  
The two ate lunch together then went off to their two afternoon classes. The classes passed slowly but finally they were over and Sakura was sitting on the steps outside waiting for Michael.   
  
"Hey," said Michael.   
  
"Long day," said Sakura.   
  
"True," said Michael.   
  
"Hey Erica!" yelled someone.   
  
"Oh hey Stacy," said Sakura smiling.   
  
"We're going to the mall, wanna come?" asked Stacy.   
  
"I would…" started Sakura, but then she remembered Toshio, "I can't, sorry."   
  
"That's fine," said Stacy, "maybe next time?"   
  
"Yeah, maybe," said Sakura trying to keep the smile on her face which was quickly fading.   
  
"You okay?" asked Michael.   
  
Sakura nodded, "let's…let's just go."   
  
"Good idea," said Michael.   
  
So the two walked home in silence. Sakura was sad. She loved Toshio but she wanted to have some fun too. Finally the two found themselves back at home. Sakura walked wearily into the house.   
  
"Auntie Sakura!" yelled Toshio running up to her.   
  
"Hey Toshio," said Sakura forcing a smile.   
  
"Wanna hear about my day?" asked Toshio.   
  
"Sure," said Sakura, "let's sit on the couch and we'll talk."   
  
Author's Note: So that's where this chapter ends. Sorry for such a long wait. I have such a writer's block, too much homework and no inspiration to write at all. Gomen ne to all my loyal readers because this truly is unfair to you.   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	3. A party

  
  


Spy Vs. Spy   
A fanfic by Kawaii Sakura-Chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Three   


  
It was about a week later and Sakura and Michael were at a complete loss. They had no idea who it could possibly be. Both had made good friends and they were soon finding it hard to keep their 4-year-old "little secret". Their friends started to nag them to see if they could come over. But the answer was always the same.   
  
"I'm sorry," they'd say, "but mom doesn't want anyone in the house while she's at work and she doesn't come home till 11."   
  
But still they nagged.   
  
"So what? We'll have fun and we'll be gone before she's home. We'll have loads of fun," their friends would say.   
  
But they were persistent and Sakura and Michael were on a mission so they kept making more and more excuses.   
  
"Who do you think it could be?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I don't know. But luckily we've kept Toshio a secret," said Michael.   
  
"Yes for that I am grateful. But for how long can we keep him a secret," said Sakura.   
  
"I do not know," said Michael.   
  
"The weekend is coming up and we only have one day off and that is Saturday. Today is Thursday so we can go out today when school is over," said Sakura.   
  
"What's your last block?" asked Michael.   
  
"Gym," said Sakura, "wait, after school I have cheerleading practice."   
  
"Right," said Michael, "How about after cheerleading practice you meet me at the Java Café. I have a new friend that you'll absolutely love. He's really nice."   
  
"I can't wait to meet him," said Sakura.   
  
"Anyways, lunch ends soon so I'll see you later," said Michael.   
  
"Bye," said Sakura walking to her locker.   
  
"So you and your bro are really close?" said her friend Ashley walking beside her.   
  
"Yeah we are," said Sakura smiling.   
  
"Think you get me a date with him?" asked Ashley.   
  
"Hoe?" said Sakura.   
  
"Huh?" said Ashley.   
  
"Oh right," said Sakura, "I can try."   
  
"Thanks, you're real pal," said Ashley, "Anyways see you later in gym class. Bye!"   
  
"Bye," said Sakura opening her locker. She grabbed her Math Applications textbook and her binder and quickly hurried off to her class.   
  
=How boring is this?= thought Sakura 10 minutes before class ended.   
  
The teachers had just talked their ear off about some subject or another and Sakura had been so deep in her own thoughts that she hadn't paid attention to a word of it. Not that she would have had to anyways seeing as she had already completed this grade.   
  
Sakura yawned and looked across the room. She caught the eye of a certain guy with chestnut brown hair and fiery amber eyes. She quickly turned away and started to do her math homework.   
  
However she could hardly stay awake. Toshio the night before had woken up crying with a high fever. Sakura had spent most of the night nursing him back to health and in turn got very little sleep herself.   
  
She held her head with her hand and at the time wanted to fall asleep. Her brain couldn't function and all she saw in front of her was a jumble of numbers. She knew the answer and she wanted to write it down, but she was too tired.   
  
=Hoe…= thought Sakura, =so tired.=   
  
"Do you need some help?" Sakura heard a voice say.   
  
She looked up and her emerald eyes locked with amber ones.   
  
"Uh, sure," said Sakura, "I don't understand question number 11"   
  
"Oh, that's simple, if you just flip those numbers then the rest will make sense," Syaoran said.   
  
"Oh," said Sakura, "I understand it now. Thanks."   
  
"Your welcome. Anything else I can help with?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Nope, I get it now! Thank you!" said Sakura cheerfully smiling.   
  
"Alright then," he said smiling back.   
  
***RING***   
  
=What a nice guy= thought Sakura packing up her books.   
  
Sakura walked down the hall once again deep in thought.   
  
=Any of these people could be the enemy. Anyone of them could betray me in an instant and I haven't a clue which one it could be= thought Sakura opening her locker.   
  
She placed her books in neatly and grabbed her gym bag and walked down the hall still in thought till a friend of hers brought her back to reality.   
  
"ERICA!" yelled one of her friend, Sammy.   
  
"Hey Sammy!" said Sakura.   
  
"What are we doing in gym this week?" asked Sammy.   
  
"I think the teachers said we're doing a softball unit," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh fun!" said Sammy, "I love softball!"   
  
"I've never played it before," said Sakura.   
  
"Never?!" said Sammy.   
  
"Nope," said Sakura.   
  
"Wow," said Sammy.   
  
"Is that strange?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Well, I suppose it's not," said Sammy.   
  
"We better get changed quickly," said Sakura.   
  
"Right Erica! See you in class," said Sammy.   
  
"See ya Sam!" said Sakura.   
  
Sakura went into a stall and quickly changed into her P.E strip and met her friends out on the baseball field.   
  
"Today," said Mrs. Tower, "We're starting softball. Can anyone tell me it is you grip the softball?"   
  
"Along the seams!" someone called out.   
  
"That's is correct," said Mrs. Tower, "We use the term "grip" to describe it. Now the next term that we'll go over is…"   
  
Mrs. Tower went on for another 20 minutes describing the terms and then got them to throw the ball back and forth. Then they practiced batting for the rest of the period.   
  
***RING***   
  
Sakura stayed in her gym strip and went to wait patiently in the gym for Cheerleading practice to start.   
  
"ERICA!" yelled her friend Allie, head of the cheerleading squad.   
  
"Hey Allie!" Sakura yelled back.   
  
"Have you got all the cheers down?"   
  
"Yup, I do," said Sakura.   
  
"That's good. So today's practice will be half an hour today," said Allie, "it'll start when most of the people are here."   
  
"Alright!" said Sakura.   
  
The practice went by quickly and they practiced their cheers and their sequence for the next game.   
  
"So are you gonna come with us to see a movie?" asked Sammy who was changing in the stall next to her.   
  
"What day is it?" asked Sakura wearily.   
  
"Uh…" said Sammy, "Its Thursday I believe."   
  
"Hmm…" said Sakura, "I can't."   
  
"Why not?" asked Sammy.   
  
"I'm supposed to meet my brother at the Java Café," said Sakura.   
  
"Why do you always spend so much time with your brother?" asked Sammy.   
  
"Because, we're very close. Our mom works a lot so we see rarely see her and we only see each other," said Sakura, "It's like we're all each other has."   
  
"I see," said Sammy, "that's too bad."   
  
"Yes, it is," said Sakura sighing.   
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," said Sammy coming out of her stall.   
  
"See you!" said Sakura tying up her shoe.   
  
She put her gym clothes back in her bag and walked down the now silent halls of Seagrove High.   
  
She opened her locker and quickly put her books in her bag and then walked out of the doors and down the street. She looked around her. Everything was so different here. Where Sakura had lived before, there weren't very many trees and the ground was made of dirt not pavement. It was like living in a whole new world.   
  
She walked down about a block and turned left. As she turned she could see he brother sitting outside at the Café just a few stores down.   
  
"ERICA!" he called out.   
  
"Hey Aaron!" she called back.   
  
Sakura continued to walk at the same pace and came up to the table.   
  
"How was cheerleading practice?" asked Michael.   
  
"It was good. So where is this new friend of yours that I'll absolutely love?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Behind you," said Michael.   
  
Sakura turned around quickly.   
  
"You!" said Sakura.   
  
"Well, Hello again," said Syaoran.   
  
"You're the guy who helped me in math today," said Sakura.   
  
"That I am," said Syaoran.   
  
"You've already met?" said Michael.   
  
"He's in my math class," said Sakura.   
  
"So you already know his name, right?" said Michael.   
  
"Uh…" said Sakura blushing slightly, "I never bothered to ask."   
  
Michael hung his head.   
  
=Such a cutie, but so clueless= he thought.   
  
"Erica, this is my friend Christopher, but call him Chris," said Michael.   
  
"Pleasure to meet you Chris," said Sakura holding her hand.   
  
"The pleasure is mine," said Syaoran kissing her hand.   
  
Sakura giggled.   
  
"How about we go to your house?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Uh, my mom's not home right now and we don't have to be home till 10:30pm," said Michael.   
  
"I see," said Syaoran, "why don't we go there in like a hour and have dinner and then go out."   
  
"We're not allowed anyone in," said Sakura.   
  
"Fine, then," said Syaoran.   
  
=What have theses two to hide? Maybe they're the ones I'm looking for= thought Syaoran.   
  
"Good," said Sakura.   
  
"It's just a bit suspicious that all," said Syaoran.   
  
"Suspicious?" said Sakura swallowing hard.   
  
"Yes, it's like your trying to hide something," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why would we do that?" said Michael, "what have we got to hide?"   
  
"I don't know, but it just sounds like you're hiding something," said Syaoran.   
  
"Nothing to hide," said Sakura, "Anyways, what are we going to do now?"   
  
"I don't know," said Michael.   
  
"I have homework to do," said Sakura.   
  
"Me too, but we can do it later," said Michael.   
  
"You guys should have a pool party at your house," said Syaoran.   
  
=This could be my chance to get to know some of the people one on one=he thought.   
  
"I told you, our mom's not home," said Michael.   
  
"And she won't be home till like 10:30," said Sakura.   
  
"What better time then to have a party," said Syaoran.   
  
=He's getting suspicious, like our other friends= thought Sakura.   
  
"Maybe we should," said Sakura.   
  
"What?" said Michael.   
  
"Well, he's right. Mom won't be home till 10:30 and as long as we have them out by then, we'll be alright," said Sakura.   
  
"Then it's settled?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes! Tell everyone to come over tonight. Tell anyone from out school in our grade that you know, Tell them to be there at 7:00pm" said Sakura.   
  
"Alright then," said Syaoran, "this'll be great!"   
  
=Maybe they're not so suspicious after all= said Syaoran walking away.   
  
"What do you think your doing?!" asked Michael frantically.   
  
"They're getting suspicious," said Sakura, "this way we'll have a party, show them we have nothing to hide and divert suspicion."   
  
"Good idea," said Michael.   
  
"We better go to the store and get stuff," said Sakura.   
  
Hours later the two were back frantically getting everything ready. They had bought tons of stuff. Cd's, food, the works.   
  
"This is a bad idea," said Michael.   
  
"Just act normal," said Sakura, "don't worry, don't panic and just keep your head."   
  
"You know he wouldn't like this," said Michael.   
  
"Do you see Sergeant Roshner here?" said Sakura, "No, he gave us a lot of responsibility and he trusts us to do this assignment. There fore we will do it our way."   
  
"That didn't sound like you at all," said Michael.   
  
"I'm sorry," said Sakura, "this is all so stressful. I want to go home."   
  
"I do too, but unless we find who we're looking for, then we have no choice but to stay," said Michael.   
  
Sakura sighed, "I know."   
  
Soon it was 7:00pm and everyone was there. Everyone was having loads of fun and they were happy. Finally they were able to see the Collin's resistance. They couldn't figure out why they wouldn't let them over.   
  
"This is a great party," said Allie.   
  
"You guys have a great place," said some dude they didn't know.   
  
"It's so cool you have your own pool," said some cheerleader Sakura didn't know very well.   
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves," said Sakura smiling.   
  
"I have to admit," said Michael, "this wasn't such a bad idea."   
  
"See," said Sakura, "No problems, no worries and everything is going well."   
  
Suddenly the music stopped and everyone was looking towards the door.   
  
=Uh oh= thought Sakura.   
  
"Who's that?" said someone.   
  
Sakura and Michael pushed politely through the crowd to see what everyone was looking at.   
  
"Uh oh," said Sakura.   
  
There standing was Kaho and Toshio.   
  
"The party is over," said Kaho.   
  
"Who's the kid?" asked someone.   
  
"He looks kinda like Erica," said someone else.   
  
"I wanna know who he is! He's so adorable," said someone.   
  
"So Erica," said Allie, "who is he? Is that your little brother? You never mentioned that you had one."   
  
"It's umm…you see," said Sakura stuttering.   
  
"You had better tell them Erica," said Kaho sternly, "you tell them right now."   
  
"It's my…son," said Sakura staring at the ground.   
  
"WHAT?!" said almost everyone in the room.   
  
"He's three years old," said Sakura continuing to stare at the ground, "and his name is Josh."   
  
"Now everyone it's time you left," said Kaho sternly.   
  
Everyone quickly started to file out of there. Some looked concerned, some looked disgusted and some couldn't even look her in the eye. Sakura's eyes welled with tears.   
  
"Mommy," said Toshio, "Don't cry."   
  
Sakura tried to wipe the tears, but they kept coming.   
  
"I'm sorry honey," said Sakura, "but I can't."   
  
Soon everyone had left and the house was a mess.   
  
"Both of you had better clean this up and then we are going to have a long talk," said Kaho.   
  
Sakura and Michael nodded and looked down at the ground.   
  
"We're sorry," said Sakura.   
  
"We'll talk later," said Kaho.   
  
Sakura and Michael quickly got to work on cleaning up the house. The spent the rest of the night and part of the early morning cleaning the whole house from top to bottom.   
  
"We're finished," said Sakura and Michael looking exhausted.   
  
"I hope you've learned your lesson," said Kaho.   
  
"We have," said Sakura.   
  
"Can we go to bed now?" asked Michael.   
  
"No," said Kaho, "we need to have a talk now."   
  
Sakura and Michael sat down on the couch.   
  
"As both of you know now. Everyone is going to know that Toshio, who's name is Josh now, is your son Sakura," said Kaho, "what are we to do about that?"   
  
"I don't know," said Sakura.   
  
"You had better figure out something though," said Kaho, "because it's going to be around the whole school in no time and it's going to effect your life."   
  
"By how much?" asked Sakura   
  
"By a lot," said Kaho, "Anyways you two go to bed now and think this over and in the morning we'll see what happens."   
  
Sakura and Michael went to bed quietly.   
  
Sakura lay awake for many hours thinking   
  
=It can't be that different can it? I mean, my friends are my friends' right? Surely, they'll stick by me= thought Sakura.   
  
These thoughts swarmed in Sakura's head as she finally fell asleep.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry for such a long wait. It's the summer now! So I'll have lots of time to write and everything! Yay! I'll try to have updates more often. Which will mean shorter chapters cause I'm still busy and I'm looking @ summer school maybe. Anyways please review!!!!   
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan   



	4. A stressful day

  
  


Spy Vs. Spy   
A fanfic by Kawaii Sakura-Chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Four   


  
Sakura walked down the halls. Eyes followed her where she went. The student's whispers followed.   
  
"There's that girl with the baby," they whispered to each other.   
  
Sakura continued to walk, wondering if she could take it. Michael saw her walking alone. She looked like she might break down and cry any minute.   
  
"Screw this, "he said to himself.   
  
He walked up to Sakura and said, "come on, let's go home. We don't need this. You don't need this.'   
  
"It's okay," said Sakura, "I'll be fine. I only have on more class and cheerleading practice. I should be fine. No worries."   
  
Sakura tried to smile best she could, but she was hurt by the whispering. Rumours had been flying by all day.   
_   
Sakura sat in her seat trying to do her homework while two people were talking two rows behind her.   
  
"Hey," said John to his friend Lana sitting next to him, "there's that girl Erica. She has a baby you know."   
  
"Yeah I heard. Did you hear what they're saying?" asked Lana.   
  
"No, what are they saying?" asked John.   
  
"They're saying back at her old school she was a major slut. Frankie in my math class told me she doesn't even know who the father is," said Lana, "That's how many guys she's done."   
  
"Are you serious?" asked John.   
  
"Yup," she said, "Doesn't look it does she?"   
  
"I'd have never guessed," said John.   
_   
Sakura bit her tongue to keep herself from crying.   
  
"I'm fine. Really I am," said Sakura.   
  
"You positive?" asked Michael.   
  
"Positive," said Sakura giving him a fake smiling.   
  
Sakura started walking down the hall again to her math class. She walked down quietly. No one would talk to her. They stared; whispered and the teacher did nothing. One guy even walked past her desk and went *cough* SLUT *cough*. Sakura continued to bite her tongue. They didn't know her. They didn't know her story, and yet they were still so mean, so cruel. Another guy walked past her desk and started talking to her.   
  
"Hey baby. How about you come over to my house tonight and we can play?" he winked at her and made rude gestures.   
  
Sakura broke into tears. She couldn't take it anymore. Neither could Syaoran. He jumped up and grabbed the guy by the collar.   
  
"That's it!" he yelled pushing the guy against the wall, "You leave her alone and you leave her alone right now. ALL OF YOU!"   
  
"Oh," said the guy lifting his eyebrow, "I gotcha Chris. You want her all for yourself. You're really selfish. You know, you could share her, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He winked again at Sakura making her feel even worse.   
  
"Shut up," said Syaoran letting him go, "Now listen up all of you because I swear I only want to say this once. Leave her alone. I'm sick of the whispering! Stop with your damn rumours. You don't know her story."   
  
"Well said," said their math teacher.   
  
"Well is that all your going to do?" asked/half yelled Syaoran.   
  
The teacher just stood there sort of bewildered.   
  
Syaoran quickly grabbed his books and packed up.   
  
"Come on," he said to Sakura, "We're leaving here. This place is a joke."   
  
Sakura packed up her things, still sobbing and left with Syaoran out the door.   
  
They both walked down the hall silently.   
  
"Thanks Chris," said Sakura wiping her eyes.   
  
"Your welcome," said Syaoran, "Sorry I dragged you out of class. I just couldn't take it anymore. You're a human being and you're a nice person too."   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura gain.   
  
"I'm really sorry Erica. If I hadn't pressured you into that party, this wouldn't have happened," said Syaoran.   
  
"It's alright," said Sakura brushing her hair out of her face, "I probably couldn't have kept it a secret forever. Sooner or later someone would of found out."   
  
"So anyways," said Syaoran looking at his watch, "do you want to go get a coffee or something?"   
  
"Sorry Chris," said Sakura, "I really would love to, but I can't. I have cheerleading practice after school."   
  
"So what are you going to do?" asked Syaoran looking at his watch again, "For 30 minutes?"   
  
"Probably just do some homework in the library. I'd love to just crawl in a hole and never come out, but that won't happen," said Sakura smiling, "thanks again for everything. You're a life saver."   
  
"NO problem," said Syaoran, "If you need me, call me. I'll be there for you."   
  
"Again, thanks," said Sakura going into the library, "bye."   
  
"Bye," said Syaoran giving a little wave and walking off.   
  
As Syaoran walked off his cell phone ran.   
  
"Yes?" he answered.   
  
"Why aren't you in class?" asked his mother on the other side. She had a very distinctive voice that set her apart.   
  
"Do you have someone spying on me?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yes," said Yelan, "Now why aren't you in class?"   
  
"I left," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why?" asked Yelan impatiently.   
  
"Because, I couldn't take them bullying some girl," said Syaoran.   
  
"You are there to find those spies. Not to fend for some girl. Get a grip Syaoran. Now is not the time for love," said Yelan.   
  
"Ah mom. It's not love. I just can't stand gossiping pretentious people who try and make other life hell," said Syaoran.   
  
"Do what you were sent to do," said Yelan hanging up.   
  
Syaoran looked at his phone and hung up as well.   
  
=I'm not about to let someone be hurt like that, = thought Syaoran walking out the front doors.   
  
Sakura watched the time pass quickly in the library and soon it was after school. Sakura quickly walked to the gym to get changed for cheerleading practice. She quickly walked out to find the whole cheerleading team standing behind Allie.   
  
"Something wrong?" asked Sakura.   
  
"AS a matter of fact, yes," said Allie, "We have decided as a team that you are no longer a part of this team."   
  
"Why?" asked Sakura, "What have I done?"   
  
"It's nothing personal," said Allie, "It's just we always get the 'slut' stereotype as cheerleaders and we simply can't have an actual one on out team."   
  
"I'm not a slut!" yelled Sakura.   
  
"Then explain your baby," said Allie, "Explain why you have him."   
  
"You don't even know my story," said Sakura starting to cry.   
  
"That may be true, but with the rumour's I really don't care," said Allie coldly.   
  
"Hey!" said Sammy running towards them, "Sorry I'm late. What's going on?"   
  
"Oh not much, but Sakura's off the team," said Allie.   
  
"What did she do?" asked Sammy.   
  
"Haven't you heard about the bay?' asked Allie.   
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Sammy.   
  
"It doesn't bother you?" said Allie.   
  
"No, not really. But you really aren't one to talk," said Sammy.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Allie.   
  
"Oh you'd like everyone not to know your life secret," said Sammy raising her eyebrow.   
  
"Shut up or your off the team too!" said Allie angrily.   
  
"Too late," said Sammy, "for starter's I quit and for seconds well you really are the slut. I am surprised not everyone knows about your escapades. You've only screwed half the school."   
  
"That's not true!" said Allie, "those were only rumours!"   
  
"And you've already had two abortions," said Sammy.   
  
"That was a rumour too. It's not true," cried Allie.   
  
"Precisely," said Sammy, "They were just rumours, falsehoods. They were completely untrue. But how many people believed them? A lot. And Why? It was because it was spread around the school. You hated it. So remember, do unto others, as you would have done unto you."   
  
Allie just stood there speechless along with the rest of the team.   
  
"Come on Sakura. We're both off the team now so let's go grab some ice cream or something," said Sammy.   
  
"Sounds good to me," said Sakura smiling again grabbing her stuff and going back to the change rooms to get changed again.   
  
"You know, I had no idea those girl were all so horrible. Then again, most just go along with whatever Allie says," said Sammy as the two walked into the change room.   
  
"So how long have you been on the cheerleading team? I mean how long were you on the cheerleading team?"   
  
"Oh, about ten years," said Sammy in the stall next to her, "not on that particular team though. I've been on a few different ones over the year, but that particular one since the start of high school."   
  
"Oh," said Sakura, "I'm sorry you're off the team because of me."   
  
"Oh," said Sammy, "I've been looking for an excuse to get off this team for awhile. I really can't stand Allie. She's so fake."   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura, "she is, isn't she?"   
  
"I mean, she acts all nice around you, but then she turns around and is a horrible person," said Sammy.   
  
"Yeah, I know," said Sakura.   
  
"Anyways, how old is Toshio? You might have said, but I can't remember," said Sammy.   
  
"He's three," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh," said Sammy, "that's cool. He's really cute. My guess is he looks more like his dad?"   
  
"You could say that," said Sakura smiling thinking of her brother Touya.   
  
_**KAIJUU….**_   
  
"ARG! I HATE THAT!" yelled Sakura.   
  
Sammy backed up a bit and seemed quite startled.   
  
"Excuse me?" said Sammy.   
  
Sakura smiled and started to blush.   
  
"Oh," she said scratching the back of her head, "you see, I just sort of, Hehe, It's nothing really. No worries."   
  
"Right," said Sammy looking at her strangely.   
  
"How about that ice cream now?" said Sakura trying to change the subject, "I really could go for some right about now."   
  
Sakura looked around and saw a Baskin Robbins behind her.   
  
"Oh! A Baskin Robbins! Let's go there and get something," said Sakura running over to the Baskin Robbins.   
  
"Sakura!" yelled Sammy running after her, "you're so childish sometimes. You don't at all act your age."   
  
"Oh," said Sakura, "there's a reason for that. You see, I didn't have much of a childhood so for some reason it seems I'm making up for it now."   
  
"I see," said Sammy, "Well at least try and be a little more mature."   
  
"I'll try," said Sakura =Oy vey, being old sucks=   
  
"Anyways," said Sammy, "whatever happened to Josh's dad?"   
  
"I'd rather not talk about that," said Sakura quickly.   
  
"Oh I see," said Sammy looking at the menu, "what are you going to get?"   
  
"I think that I'll get," said Sakura looking up, "Just an ice cream cone of cookies and cream."   
  
"That's a good choice," said Sammy biting her lower lip.   
  
"What are you going to get?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I think that I'll have the same," said Sammy.   
  
"What can I get you two?" asked the guy working there.   
  
"We'll both have an ice cream cone with cookies n' cream ice cream," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright then," said the guy, "that'll be $4.14."   
  
"I'll buy yours," said Sammy.   
  
"Oh, no, you don't have to do that," said Sakura.   
  
"But I want to. Please, just this once," said Sammy.   
  
"Fine," said Sakura, "but only this once."   
  
Sammy paid the guy and they both left the shop.   
  
"So," said Sammy, "I don't know what to say."   
  
"Me either," said Sakura licking her ice cream cone. "Mmm, this is good."   
  
"It is," said Sammy smiling   
  
"ERICA!" yelled someone across of the street.   
  
Sakura turned and saw Chris on the other side of the street.   
  
"What do you want?" yelled Sakura.   
  
"Just wait there for a minute," yelled Syaoran back.   
  
Sakura waited while Syaoran (Chris) waited and then ran across the street.   
  
"What do you want?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Can I see your cell for a minute Erica?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Sure Chris, but what for?" asked Sakura as she handed him her cell.   
  
Syaoran pushed some buttons on her cell quickly and then handed her cell back, wrote something down and then turned to Sammy.   
  
"Uh Sammy can I see your cell for a second?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Sure," said Sammy handing him hers.   
  
"What's going Alex?" asked Sakura after Syaoran had handed Sammy back the cell phone.   
  
"Oh," said Syaoran, "I wanted to see if you guys had e-mail on your phones."   
  
"Why?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Because there's a virus that's being sent to cell phone inbox's that kill your cell phone," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh I see," said Sakura.   
  
"But you guys don't have the e-mail so it doesn't matter," said Syaoran.   
  
"What's it called?" asked Sammy, "in case we get it later."   
  
"Oh you won't," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why not?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Well if you haven't gotten it yet, you won't get it," said Syaoran.   
  
"How can you be sure?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Because. Just because," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright then," said Sakura suspiciously, "can I see your cell for a second?"   
  
"Why?" asked Syaoran suspiciously.   
  
"I wanna add myself to your phone book," said Sakura smiling at him.   
  
"Oh," said Syaoran feeling a bit silly.   
  
Sakura quickly typed in her name and number and then checked who had called him in past few days. However it was locked and she couldn't get to it.   
  
=Strange= she thought, =this shouldn't be locked=   
  
Then she went to see if anyone had e-mailed him, but the only thing he had was an e-mail all done in Chinese characters.   
  
"Here you go," said Sakura handing him back the cell phone.   
  
"Oh good," said Syaoran, "now I can phone you sometime. However I have to go now."   
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later," said Sakura and Sammy.   
  
"Bye," said Syaoran running off.   
  
"Strange guy," said Sammy.   
  
"Can I see you cell phone too?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Sure," said Sammy.   
  
Sakura quickly added herself and checked out the phone. It turned out everything was fine, nothing suspicious. Chris's cell on the other hand…   
  
"I have to go now," said Sakura.   
  
"Why Erica?" asked Sammy.   
  
"To-Josh will be home soon," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh right," said Sammy, "well I'll see you tomorrow then."   
  
"Bye," said Sakura running off.   
  
"They are both soo strange," said Sammy to herself, "they should date."   
  
Sammy laughed to herself and walked down the street.   
  
Sakura rushed in the door.   
  
"MICHAEL!" she yelled.   
  
"YEAH?" he yelled from upstairs.   
  
"I GOT A NEW PLAN TO FIND THE SPY!" yelled Sakura as she ran up the stairs.   
  
"Yeah?" said Michael coming out of his room rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Were you sleeping?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Sort of," said Michael, "what is it?"   
  
"Cell phones," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes?" said Michael.   
  
"We ask to see their cell phones and then we check their call history and their e-mail," said Sakura.   
  
"That's a good idea," said Michael.   
  
"It is, isn't it?" said Sakura.   
  
"How did you come up with it?" asked Michael.   
  
"Chris came up and asked to see me and Sammy's cell phones," said Sakura.   
  
"What did he want it for?" asked Michael.   
  
"Oh there's a virus going around in cell phone e-mail inboxes and they make your cell phone screwy," said Sakura.   
  
"I see," said Michael suspiciously.   
  
"Are you suspicious of him?" asked Sakura.   
  
"In this game, you can never be too careful," said Michael.   
  
"True," said Sakura.   
  
"Toshio will be home soon," said Michael.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura, "I should do my homework before he gets home."   
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go meet some friends for coffee in about 10 minutes so I gotta get read for that," said Michael, "Anyways, I'll be home in time for dinner."   
  
"Alright, don't eat a lot when you're out," said Sakura, "I'm making BBQ chicken."   
  
"Oh, sounds good," said Michael going into his room to change.   
  
Sakura sat down on the couch with her books and brought out her math.   
  
=Oh wait= thought Sakura, =I don't have any math homework. =   
  
Sakura thought back to math class. Chris had got so mad. He was very protective of her.   
  
=Must be cause I'm his friends little sister= said Sakura getting out her English instead.   
  
"Okay," said Sakura to herself looking over the book.   
  
"How do I look?" asked Michael.   
  
"Like a million bucks," said Sakura continually looking at her book.   
  
"Oh come on," said Michael, "at least have a look."   
  
Sakura looked up to see Michael wearing a rugby shirt and a pair of blue jeans.   
  
"You look fine," said Sakura smiling, "now go. Have fun."   
  
"You too," said Michael, "you should always do something with Toshio after your homework."   
  
"Yeah, I might do that," said Sakura.   
  
"Bye," said Michael going down the stairs.   
  
"Bye!" yelled Sakura from the couch.   
  
=What a day= thought Sakura, =Public Schools suck. I wish I were home. =   
  
Author's Note: There's the end of a chapter. Sorry, I'm just not in a big writing mood lately along with a lot of stories and a lot of homework! So hectic. I'll probably try and write more. Anyways, please review   
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan 


	5. I'll take care of you

  
  
Starting note: don't forget that:   
Erica=Sakura   
Chris=Syaoran   
Aaron=Michael   
Just covering muh tracks here…   
  


Spy Vs. Spy   
A fanfic by Kawaii Sakura-Chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Five   


  
Syaoran sat at his apartment. It was just around 7:00. He looked through the skylight as the rain hit it. Everything was strange that day. The sudden rain that darkened the sky made the day seem so much shorter. School hadn't gone any better. Erica was still being teased because of her child. He was always defending her. After all, she was his friend's little sister and he hated to see people get hurt. His plan hadn't worked so well either. He had tried a million cell phones and still nothing. He hadn't seen anyone's cell phone that was suspicious. Only Erica's… Syaoran brushed that idea off. He was looking for a girl. They had said nothing about a girl with a baby.   
  
Syaoran heard a knock at the door. He wore a puzzled look on his face trying to think who would have come to his house at this time and in such weather. He opened to door to see Erica standing before him, her clothes torn, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Erica? Are you okay?" said Syaoran frantically pulling her by the arm and taking her inside.   
  
Sakura started to cry again hysterically the tears streaming against her face as he she leaned against the wall of Syaoran's apartment.   
  
"Erica! Please tell me," said Syaoran.   
  
Sakura slid down the wall continuing to cry. As she slid she cried into her knees.   
  
Syaoran lifted Sakura's head, "Please, tell me what's wrong."   
  
"Chris! It was horrible," cried Sakura, "I was walking home and these guys they circled me."   
  
"Then what happened?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"They…They," said Sakura as she continued to sob, "they started calling me names. Started calling me a ho and they ripped at my clothes…I thought they were going to…to…"   
  
Sakura broke down crying harder than she had before. Syaoran took Sakura in his arms an held her tightly.   
  
"It'll be fine," said Syaoran holding her, "I won't let anyone hurt you."   
  
"Chris…I was so-so-so scared," sobbed Sakura, "I barely escaped."   
  
"It's alrite," said Syaoran, "don't worry. I'm here for you. I won't let anyone get you."   
  
Sakura sobbed into Syaoran shoulder.   
  
"I'll be right back," said Syaoran helping her up and over to the couch, "I'm going to phone your brother. I think you should stay here tonight, if that's okay with you."   
  
"I'm good," said Sakura.   
  
"Then I'll be right back," said Syaoran trying smile a hopeful smile for her.   
  
Sakura sat on his couch holding her knees. She had never thought something like that would have happened. Yes, she fended herself well, but still, she was scared out of her mind.   
_   
Sakura was walking down the street. The water pelted down seeping into her brain. She was deep in thought when she noticed some guy in front of her. She just kept walking thinking they would move or she would move to the side when she came up to them. However the guy didn't move, in fact he went in front of her and followed her when she tried to walk aside.   
  
"Could you please move aside?" asked Sakura politely.   
  
He shook his head. Sakura turned around to go the other way when she saw a group of guys.   
  
"Hey there Ho," said one of them as they all started to disperse and form a circle around her.   
  
"Leave me alone please!" said Sakura frantically.   
  
"You are a dirty little ho," another one of them said, "you need to be taught a lesson."   
  
They all tightened up the circle and came in closer and closer.   
  
"GET AWAY," she yelled.   
  
They grabbed at her, ripped her clothes. In a desperate act to get away she kicked one of the guys in leg and jumped over him as his body naturally bent from the pain. She ran and ran as fast as she could till she reached Chris's house. She knocked…   
_   
"Erica?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah?" said Sakura.   
  
"Your mom said it was okay for you to stay here tonight," said Syaoran.   
  
"Thank you," said Sakura.   
  
"Would you like some tea or hot chocolate or something?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"I'll take some tea," said Sakura, "if you don't mind."   
  
"All I have is some Chinese Tea my mother sent me," said Syaoran. "Is that alrite?"   
  
"Yeah that's fine," said Sakura trying to manage a semi-smile.   
  
Syaoran fiddled around with things in his kitchen and in a few minutes he came out with a pot of tea on a tray. Syaoran poured some tea for Sakura and handed her the cup.   
  
"Thank you," said Sakura.   
  
"Your welcome," said Syaoran sipping his tea.   
  
"Where are you parents?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Somewhere. Doing business I suppose. They always are," said Syaoran.   
  
"I see," said Sakura, "don't have any other siblings?"   
  
"I do, four in fact, all girls. But they're married now and I rarely see them. I think they're living all over Europe," said Syaoran.   
  
"I see," said Sakura putting her hair behind her ears.   
  
"What about you? Wait, stupid question. You have your brother," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, Aaron. I don't know what I'd do without him. My mother isn't always here to help us. Sometimes she needs to go away," said Sakura.   
  
"I see," said Syaoran, "Umm… sorry I didn't ask this before. Would you like a change of clothes? I realize I only have guy ones, but they're better than nothing right?"   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura, "thanks."   
  
Syaoran walked in his room and rummaged through his stuff. He picked out a pair of jeans he thought and a plain red shirt.   
  
"Here you go," said Syaoran handing her the clothes.   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura, "Where is your bathroom?"   
  
"Down the hall," said Syaoran pointing to the room at the end of the hall, "Oh wait a minute."   
  
Syaraon went in his room and grabbed her a belt, "I think you'll need one."   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura as she turned and went into the washroom.   
  
=Wow= thought Syaoran, =she is cute. I wish she were mine… NO! Ack! What am I thinking? I'm here on assignment. Falling in love is not an option=   
  
"What do you think?" asked Sakura shyly as she came out of the washroom.   
  
"You look, like a tomboy," said Syaoran, then saying, "sorry, I shouldn't have said that."   
  
"Well it is the truth," said Sakura, "I'm wearing guy clothes, it's to be expected."   
  
"True," said Syaoran, "All you need is a baseball cap and you'd be like the whole nine yards so to say."   
  
"Yup," said Sakura looking out the window, "it's still raining hard."   
  
"That it is," said Syaoran, "I have seen rain like this for awhile."   
  
"Me either," said Sakura sitting down in the hall.   
  
"Crazy night," said Syaoran sitting beside her.   
  
"I wanna go outside," said Sakura all of the sudden.   
  
"In this?" said Syaoran looking at her strangely.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura, "wouldn't it be great to just go out there for fun and feel the rain poor on your head and just feel the rain seeping into your brain cleansing your mind."   
  
"We could," said Syaoran looking at her strangely, "but you'd be wearing your soaked ones cause I have none that will fit you."   
  
"That's fine," said Sakura heading for the door.   
  
"But isn't that a little crazy, let's just out on the porch a bit, it's huge," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright then, that's fine, besides who needs shoes if it's your porch," said Sakura taking off her shoes and her socks.   
  
Syaoran sighed took off his shoes and went outside onto the porch.   
  
"I feel so alive," said Sakura turning around in circles in the rain.   
  
"I feel cold," said Syaoran holding his arms.   
  
"Turn around, look up into the rain, feel alive," said Sakura leaning her head back.   
  
Syaoran looked up into the sky, felt the rain come down his face. He felt a certain piece.   
  
"Erica," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah Chris?" said Sakura looking down at him.   
  
"I'm really cold," said Syaoran shivering.   
  
"Come here," said Sakura motioning for him to come over.   
  
"What?" said Syaoran shivering.   
  
"It's not that cold," said Sakura, "move around, jump or something."   
  
"I think I'll pass," said Syaoran.   
  
"Come dance with me, just spin around or something. Act crazy; the whole world isn't looking at you. Just think it's just me and you," said Sakura.   
  
"I can't dance. I can't spin. I can't do anything," said Syaoran.   
  
"That's not true!" said Sakura walking over to him, "you saved me from humiliation from people. You let me stay here tonight; you let me have clothes that I just got soaked anyways. You can do so much."   
  
"I can't do that much," said Syaoran thinking of all the skills he had. All those skills and he couldn't even find one spy. The key to the operation: Sakura Kinomoto.   
  
"We can go inside now if you want to," said Sakura sympathetically at the shivering guy in front of her.   
  
"You sure?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura wiping her hair out of her face, "I got it all out of my system."   
  
"Good," said Syaoran getting inside.   
  
Sakura walked inside, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't even think of the mess it would cause your apartment."   
  
"It's alright," said Syaoran rubbing the water out of his eyes, "but I think I'd like to have a shower now. There's another bathroom with a bathtub in my bedroom if you want to use it."   
  
"That would be great," said Sakura.   
  
"I'll go get some stuff for you to change into when you're done your bath. I think I have some girl stuff from my cousin staying over," said Syaoran leaving her alone.   
  
"Alright then," said Sakura looking around the house.   
  
=Going out in the rain wasn't the best idea. I love it here. I wish I would never have to go. Go back home to being the mother of one. A place where I can't be a normal teenager= thought Sakura.   
  
"I have you the bathroom ready. Everything you need is there; you just have the draw the bath yourself," said Syaoran.   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura blushing slightly =What is going on with me?=   
  
"Just take the door on your left and then it's the door to your right," said Syaoran.   
  
"Left, right. Gotcha," said Sakura hurrying down the hall.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran going into the washroom.   
  
Sakura walked into the bedroom and walked into the washroom. It was huge with floor to ceiling white tile. She quickly drew herself a bath and got in.   
  
"Oh that feels nice," said Sakura getting in the warm water, "baths rock."   
  
Sakura sighed. =I never wanna leave here.=   
  
She washed her hair and got out of the tub. She put on the bathrobe hanging up for her and looked at what Syaoran had left her. There was a pair of light flannelette pink pyjamas. She wrapped her hair up in a towel, dried herself off, and got changed. When she came out she found Syaoran sitting on the couch watching the t.v with a pair of green flannelette pyjamas.   
  
"Cute!" said Sakura without thinking.   
  
"What?" said Syaoran starting to blush furiously.   
  
"Oh," said Sakura thinking about what she had just said and starting to blush, "I mean, on the t.v. It's cute."   
  
"It's a commercial for knives," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh, well it wasn't before," said Sakura.   
  
"Right," said Syaoran.   
  
"Anyways," said Sakura trying to get her skin colour back to normal.   
  
"Why don't you sit down?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"We should get to bed," said Sakura, "we have school in the morning."   
  
"Right," said Syaoran, "I think I'll stay up but the spare room is the first door on your left."   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura turning.   
  
"There's a washroom in there too, no bath, but your average one," said Syaoran yawning.   
  
"Thanks again for letting me stay here," said Sakura, "and you should get to sleep, you're tired too."   
  
"Your welcome," answered Syaoran, "and I will get to sleep soon."   
  
"Goodnight," said Sakura going into the room.   
  
"G'nite," said Syaoran flipping through the channels.   
  
Sakura entered the spare room.   
  
"Woah," said Sakura looking around.   
  
The room was huge. Despite the fact it was dark, the room looked so bright. There was another bathroom in the corner and a double bed in the middle of the far wall. Sakura climbed into the sheets. They were so soft and comfy. Sakura sighed contently as her head hit the pillow. It didn't take much time till Sakura soon feel asleep.   
  
Syaoran turned off the television and went off into the direction of his bedroom when the phone rang.   
  
Syaoran picked up the whole wearily and answered, "Yes?"   
  
"Syaoran, I've been waiting to call you for hours," said the voice on the phone.   
  
"Yes mother, I guess you would have been waiting for hours," said Syaoran.   
  
"What is going on? You haven't done anything tonight to try and find out who the spy is? Is it really that hard?" asked Yelan.   
  
"As a matter of fact," started Syaoran, "trying to find one spy in a school for over a thousand people is very difficult. You also forget this is my first assignment."   
  
"Syaoran," said Yelan impatiently, "please stop whining. Now I want you to get working on it right now."   
  
"I need sleep or I won't be able to function. Besides, I have someone staying over tonight," said Syaoran.   
  
"On a school night?" asked his mother.   
  
"It's a long story," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why don't you check them out? They could be the spy," said Yelan.   
  
"Mother, I don't think so," said Syaoran.   
  
"Don't think, work on instinct," said Yelan.   
  
"She has a kid," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh," said Yelan, "what's she doing over at your house?"   
  
"She got attacked," said Syaoran, "it's been happening a lot."   
  
"I see," said Yelan sighing on the other end, "well, you still have too kind a heart. Do what's your supposed to do. Besides the fact she has a kid means very little. Who knows? That kid could have been an 'accident'. It could have been some kinda mistake on their part they couldn't control."   
  
"You have a good point," said Syaoran, "I'm gonna go work on that right now."   
  
"Good job son," said Yelan, "hurry it up and come home to me."   
  
Syaoran hung up the phone.   
  
=I'm a spy and I'm been slacking off. I haven't been doing my job= said Syaoran.   
  
He quietly went into the bathroom. He pressed a secret switch which opened up and got a cotton swab, an empty bottle and small bottle filled with some substance and quietly snuck in Sakura's room. Sakura was sleeping quietly on the bed, her mouth open a little. Syaoran rubbed a bit of the substance on her arm and he heard her start to really snore.   
  
=Good= thought Syaoran, =she definitely won't wake up while I'm doing this now.=   
  
Syaoran took the cotton swab and swabbed around her mouth and stuck in the empty bottle. He quickly left the room and went back to the bathroom. He labelled the bottle and closed the secret cabinet.   
  
=Hate to do that, but I know I have to do what I need to complete this assignment. It's been a long time already= thought Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran guiltily went back to his bedroom to sleep. He lay down on his bed, looking at the ceiling.   
  
=I never wanted to be a spy. I just wanted to be normal. I love being able to do what I do, but I just wanted to live a normal life like other teens= thought Syaoran to himself.   
  
Syaoran rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was another day when he'd have to go after the other evidence.   
  
  
Sakura woke up to the sun shining in her face.   
  
"I feel great," said Sakura to herself stretching.   
  
"You awake?" said Syaoran talking through the door.   
  
"Yeah," Sakura answered looking out the window.   
  
"You should find some clothes in the dresser that will probably fit you," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright then," said Sakura yawning.   
  
"Breakfast will be ready when you're done," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'll be right down," said Sakura.   
  
Sakura climbed out of her bed and walked over to the light brown wood dresser. She opened the top drawer and found shirts and pants in the drawer below it.   
  
"Wow," said Sakura to herself choosing some clothes, "He is well stocked up for girl clothes. A bit strange though."   
  
Sakura walked down to the kitchen.   
  
"Morning," said Syaoran scrambling some eggs, "I hope you don't mind scrambled eggs"   
  
"No, they're fine," said Sakura sitting down at the table.   
  
"So how did you sleep last night?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Incredibly well," said Sakura with a light yawn.   
  
"That's great," said Syaoran setting Sakura's breakfast down in front of her.   
  
"Look's great," said Sakura eating her breakfast, "it is good."   
  
"I'm glad," said Syaoran scratching the back of his head, "Oh by the way, when you go home later on, could you ask your brother if he'd come over to my house? I have something to speak to him about."   
  
"Oh sure," said Sakura sipping her juice, "where did you get all the girl clothes from?"   
  
"Oh," said Syaoran, "that, my cousin pops in from now and then and she always brings clothes with her. Of course she never takes them with her when she leaves. She can be such a nuisance."   
  
"Oh I see," said Sakura, "its Saturday today isn't it?"   
  
"Yes it is," said Syaoran, "you know. I really hate to rush you off, but I have things I really have to do today. Will you be fine getting home on your own?"   
  
"Oh yeah sure," said Sakura standing up from the table.   
  
"Did you have enough breakfast?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yes thank you," said Sakura.   
  
"Keep the clothes. It's not like my cousin will use them anyways," said Syaoran.   
  
"Thank you again," said Sakura standing at the door.   
  
"Goodbye," said Syaoran awkwardly.   
  
"Bye," said Sakura walking down the steps.   
  
"I'll see you later," said Syaoran as he waved.   
  
"Sure thing," said Sakura smiling as she walked down the street.   
  
Syaoran closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. He needed to concoct a truth serum to put in the drinks he'd be serving Erica's brother and an counter dote as not to be affected himself. Then again he didn't even know what he was going to serve anyways…   
  
"I'll finally figure this out," said Syaoran, "then I can go home and be with my family and leave here. Hopefully Erica's not who I'm looking for, but you never know."   
  
Syaoran walked up the stairs to his bedroom. This was going to be a long day.   
  
Author's note: there I'm finished this chapter. Sorry for taking so long. School has been sooo busy! I had no idea gr. 10 was this hard. It's almost, blah I dunno. Anyways, I'll be leaving now and hopefully writing some more if I have the time. Sorry for the delays. Please review   
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan   



	6. A turn for the worst or the better?

  
  


Spy Vs. Spy   
A fanfic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Six   


  
"It's him," she said to herself. Sakura had just woken up suddenly from a dream that had greatly disturbed her.   
  
"It's Chris. He's the one I'm looking for. He's the spy," she said to herself. She yelled to Michael to come quickly.   
  
"What?" he said coming in groggily and a bit annoyed.   
  
"IT'S HIM!" she said.   
  
"What? Who?" asked Michael.   
  
"CHRIS. HE IS OUR SPY!" Sakura said.   
  
"That's impossible," he said, "he's my best friend here and your new best friend apparently, maybe even more.   
  
"What?" she said?   
  
"I know you stayed over at his house that night. You have feelings for him," he said yawning.   
  
"You're crazy, it's him," she said.   
  
"What proof do you have?" asked Michael.   
  
"None yet," said Sakura, "but I swear, think about it. He's alone in that apartment all the time. He has a load of girls' clothes in his drawers in one of rooms. It makes sense."   
  
"What brought you to this conclusion?" asked Michael.   
  
"A dream I just had," said Sakura.   
  
"A dream?" said Michael.   
  
"And a hunch," said Sakura interrupting.   
  
"A dream and a hunch with no proof," said Michael, "you've lost it. Maybe you don't have what it takes to be a spy."   
  
"I do too," said Sakura, "But it's true, he is."   
  
"Right," said Michael turning around and yawning, "I'm going back to bed now, Goodbye."   
  
"You just wait and see. If he does anything weird you'll know it's him," Sakura called out after him.   
  
"Yeah sure," said Michael closing the door behind him.   
  
"He'll see," said Sakura, "I'll catch this spy. I'll catch this spy tonight."   
  
Sakura quickly got dressed and snuck out the window. She was going to catch him and she was going to catch him by herself since no one else seemed to believe her. She snuck down the streets and down alleys ways till she finally got to Syaoran's apartment. She got a teary eyed and rung the doorbell.   
  
Syaoran was sleeping peacefully for once having the most pleasant dreams till a huge DING DONG suddenly disturbed his dreams. He yawned and groaned in annoyance and groggily got himself out of bed to go to his door.   
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he said rubbing his eyes before seeing the person at the door.   
  
"I'm sorry," Sakura cried.   
  
"What?" he said as he stopped rubbing his eyes. He started straight at Sakura, "what are you doing here?"   
  
"I'm sorry," said Sakura sobbing, "I needed someone to talk to you. Aaron and I had a fight. I know he probably didn't mean the things he said but it was horrible."   
  
"Come inside," said Syaoran opening the door further, "You know it's very late. Why were you guys fighting at this time of night?"   
  
"Josh had a fever and was crying and you know Aaron, he likes his sleep," said Sakura wiping her eyes.   
  
"Yes I do, he seems to sleep a bit in every class," said Syaoran yawning.   
  
"I just needed someone and you've really been my only friend here," said Sakura sniffling.   
  
"What about Sammy?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"She's been great, but for some reason I first thought of you," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh," said Syaoran blushing slightly. =Good thing it's dark.=   
  
"I just," said Sakura, "hold me, please."   
  
"Um. I guess so," said Syaoran putting his arms around Sakura.   
  
"Would you make me some tea," said Sakura, "my head hurts."   
  
"Oh sure," said Syaoran hurrying off the kitchen.   
  
Sakura wiped away her tears and quickly went to the living room. She saw a bookshelf in the middle. She started pulling on the books. In all the cool spy movies they always had a secret lever in a book. Although this wasn't a spy movie, it was classic. Most people would still never think to do it. But then again, Sakura wasn't most people. Finally half way down the books, she pulled and a secret room opened up. She peeked inside a saw a full arena in there, like used for martial arts or whatever really. It seemed pretty high tech.   
  
"What are you doing??" said Syaoran quickly coming over there leaving the tea on the table.   
  
"I-I-I-I was just trying to read this book and the wall moved and-" said Sakura falling to her knees, "sorry I'm just feeling a bit dizzy from all this spinning. What do you use that for anyways?"   
  
"Training," said Syaoran, "my family is big on martial arts and swordplay."   
  
"Do you fence?" asked Sakura standing up again.   
  
"Yes and what did you mean by spinning?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Isn't the room spinning?" asked Sakura.   
  
"No," said Syaoran.   
  
"Can I get some Advil please?" asked Sakura pleadingly walking over to get some tea.   
  
"Right," said Syaoran, "right away."   
  
He hurried off again and Sakura decided to check out the room.   
  
"Wow, pretty nice," she said sipping her tea.   
  
"I thought you were spinning," said Syaoran.   
  
"This room spins very nicely," said Sakura.   
  
"I think you're just faking to get inside here," said Syaoran.   
  
"What would you give you that impression?" asked Sakura.   
  
"The interest is reading the 'Life story of Lord Byron'," said Syaoran, "and that's just one, the sudden visit in the middle of the night."   
  
"Lord Byron was a great man and an excellent writer," said Sakura, "as for this visit, I clearly explained myself."   
  
"Right," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'll make you a deal," said Sakura, "you beat me in a fencing fight and I will tell you a bit of truth. If I beat you however, you tell me a bit of a truth."   
  
"Any truth I like?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Any truth you like," said Sakura.   
  
"Why go through all this trouble when I can simply ensnare you here," said Syaoran.   
  
"Where would the fun be in that?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Fine," said Syaoran, "You'd better suit up then."   
  
In a few minutes both had suit up and were in position to start.   
  
"Let the games begin," said Sakura.   
  
The sound of swords clanging had begun. They fought around the room.   
  
"You're very good," said Syaoran.   
  
"Not bad yourself," said Sakura, "but the games end here."   
  
Sakura jumped towards him with her sword causing Syaoran to fall backwards.   
  
"I got you," said Sakura.   
  
"What do you want to know?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"For one," said Sakura sitting on Syaoran's stomach, "this is just so you don't try and back out. I want to know, what is your real name."   
  
"Syaoran Li," said Syaoran.   
  
"You're kidding," said Sakura.   
  
"Dead serious, "said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh my gosh," said Sakura as she applied some lip-gloss. She lifted up the fencing mask to get a good look at him. "It really is you."   
  
"Who are you?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Can't tell you that," said Sakura.   
  
"I told you," said Syaoran.   
  
"I also didn't lose," said Sakura.   
  
"Tell me please," asked Syaoran.   
  
Sakura shook her head. She looked a bit sad.   
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran," said Sakura.   
  
"For what?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"For this," said Sakura. She leaned in towards him and kissed him on the lips.   
  
"What?" said Syaoran starting to feel really dizzy, "what did you do?"   
  
"That lip balm I put on contains a drug that completely conks people out. I have been given shots for immunity, however you will be out soon," said Sakura.   
  
"You're evil," said Syaoran as his vision got more and more blurry.   
  
"No," said Sakura throwing her hair back and whispering in his ear, "I'm a spy."   
  
Syaoran soon passed out. Sakura lifted him up and laid him down on the couch. She used her cell to call Michael.   
  
"What now?" said Michael groggily as he answered the phone.   
  
"I've got out spy," said Sakura, "get everything together. We're going home."   
  
"Who is it?" asked Michael.   
  
"Chris or should I say Syaoran Li," answered Sakura.   
  
"You're kidding," said Michael in disbelief, "that dude who was abducted by his mom?"   
  
"Yes," said Sakura impatiently, "you'd better get here quick before he wakes up."   
  
"Right," said Michael, "well be right over."   
  
A few minutes later Michael was at the apartment in a white van by himself.   
  
"They'll meet us just outside of town," said Michael.   
  
"Good," said Sakura, "the sooner we're gone from here, the better."   
  
As they drove on Sakura started to wonder something.   
  
"Where's Toshio and Kaho?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Oh they'll meet us at the airport," said Michael as he drove on.   
  
"Why are you driving? Do you even have your licence?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I'm 'old' enough I assure you," said Michael.   
  
Syaoran stirred and sat up.   
  
"Where, where I am?" asked Syaoran looking around.   
  
"You're in a van where you are going on a plane to be shipped off to get unbrainwashed," said Sakura looking out the front window of the van. Sakura heard a buzzing noise and before she knew it Syaoran had knocked her out. Minutes later she awoke again to find herself handcuffed.   
  
"Oh by the way. I searched you and made sure you didn't have any of your little tools so you can get free," said Syaoran.   
  
"Michael," said Sakura, "a little help here?"   
  
"Ah, Sorry Sakura, can't," said Michael.   
  
"Why not?" said Sakura as her eyes darted around the van looking for something she could use to free herself.   
  
"Well," said Michael, "for one I'm not on your side. For another I support Syaoran's cause and have all along. Besides Syaoran and me were best buds as kids, so wherever he goes I go and so I go for supporting him. Thanks for finding him by the way."   
  
"Let me go," said Sakura.   
  
"Nice trick by the way," said Syaoran rummaging through a briefcase, "that whole lip gloss thing. Though I think you kissed me for more than just that reason."   
  
"What makes you think that?" asked Sakura looking away from him.   
  
"The blush in your cheeks," said Syaoran.   
  
"It's not like you didn't return it," said Sakura, "don't think I didn't feel that slip of your tongue before it set in. You were loving it."   
  
"And what if I was," said Syaoran, "what if I'm madly in love with you. What you gonna do?"   
  
"Get away from you because you are sheer evil," said Sakura scowling at him.   
  
"Really now," said Syaoran sitting beside her. He put her his hand on her cheek and kissed her again. She pulled away.   
  
"Go away," said Sakura.   
  
"I know you want me," said Syaoran.   
  
Sakura spat in his face, "how's that for want?"   
  
"You are horrifying," said Syaoran.   
  
"You didn't seem to think so when I had a baby," said Sakura.   
  
"Well you didn't think I was sheer evil either when I was defending you either," said Syaoran.   
  
"Whatever. Michael. Seeing as you're not on our side. Where is Kaho and Toshio?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Well for one, Kaho is dead. And for another, I just left that little runt Toshio on his own. Don't worry. Social services will find him and then well he'll be lost in the system and you'll never see him again," said Michael.   
  
"Kaho is dead?" said Sakura gulping.   
  
"Yup," said Michael, "shot her myself."   
  
"You are evil," said Michael, "and one day you'll be just as evil."   
  
"Whatever," said Sakura going from sitting to being on her knees to being on her stomach.   
  
"What are you doing?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Hold on and you'll see," said Sakura. She brought her feet up to where her hands were handcuffed behind her back. She quickly grabbed something from her shoe and threw it at the wall. Smoke engulfed the van. Sakura flipped backwards and kicked the back van doors open. She quickly ran and ran as far as she could finally stopping at a strangers house. She kicked the door and a female answered.   
  
"Can you drive me to my apartment. My son is all alone there and my brother has run off and I have reason to believe he killed my mother," said Sakura.   
  
"This is no time for jokes and that is serious," said the lady.   
  
"I'm not joking," said Sakura as her eyes welled up with tears, "I'm so scared, please help me."   
  
"Take your arms out from behind your back," said the lady.   
  
"I can't," cried Sakura, "they're handcuffed. Now can you please help me. I'm very afraid for the safety of my son."   
  
"Fine," said the lady, "I'll drive you there and we'll call the police on the way."   
  
"Thank you," said Sakura as she followed the lady to her car.   
  
  
  
"We need to go after her," said Michael coughing on the smoke.   
  
"Leave her be," said Syaoran.   
  
"What are you talking about? If we don't find her soon, she'll blab and have the police all after us. I killed someone okay? She's going to tell someone and we're going to be in trouble," said Michael.   
  
"I won't," said Syaoran, "I didn't do anything wrong."   
  
"You're kidding me," said Michael, "let me guess you fell in love with her?"   
  
Syaoran just said nothing as he sat in the van.   
  
"Oh my gosh you did. You fell in love with her. That is unbelievable," said Michael.   
  
"I'm leaving," said Syaoran getting out the van, "you better run."   
  
"YOU CAN NOT DO THIS TO ME MAN!" yelled Michael after Syaoran.   
  
"I can and I'm going to," said Syaoran walking away.   
  
Michael was ten times crazier by that time and as Syaoran was walking, Michael turned the van around and started to speed towards him. About a meter before he was about to hit him. Syaoran did a back flip out of the way. He started to run. He hopped over fences and ran down alleyways and found himself at Sakura's apartment.   
  
  
  
"Is this your place?" said the woman.   
  
"Yes thank you, err Ms…" said Sakura stuttering for the name.   
  
"You can call me Sharon," said Sharon.   
  
"Thank you Sharon and thank you for getting those handcuffs off me," said Sakura gratefully.   
  
"Anytime," said Sharon, "do you want me to go in there with you."   
  
"No I don't want you to go in there. Someone could be in there," said Sakura.   
  
"Then are you sure you should go in?" asked Sharon.   
  
"I need to make sure my son is okay," said Sakura as she ran up to the house.   
  
"I'll be waiting here for you till the police come," yelled Sharon after her.   
  
Sakura rushed into the house.   
"JOSH!" yelled Sakura throughout the house, "JOSH WHERE ARE YOU?"   
  
"I'm here," said a voice softly from her room.   
  
Sakura rushed into her room and looked around.   
  
"I'm in the closet," said the voice.   
  
Sakura looked in the closet and there was Toshio sitting there huddled up.   
  
"Oh Toshio," said Sakura running to him and wrapping him in her arms, "it's alright Auntie Sakura is here."   
  
"I was so scared," cried Toshio into her shoulder, "Mike went crazy and he…he…he killed Kaho! I hid in the closet and didn't make a sound and he didn't find me. I want to go home. I want to see my Mommy and Daddy."   
  
"I'll make sure we do soon," said Sakura picking up her cell phone and hiding in the closet.   
  
A voice answered the phone, "hello?"   
  
"Sergeant Roshner?" said Sakura.   
  
"Yes?" said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"You need to get us out of here. Our lives are in danger. Michael's a Benedict Arnold and that Chris guy is really Syaoran Li and him and Michael were in cahoots the whole time," said Sakura.   
  
"Well who should I send?" asked Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Send Touya," said Sakura, "please send my brother I need him and so does his son."   
  
"Fine I'll send Touya. In the meantime, Get out of there and if the police are involved, give them a statement and try and stay in a hotel or at someone's house that Syaoran doesn't know about. Just please be safe," said Sergeant Roshner.   
  
"Alright," said Sakura hanging up the phone, "come Toshio. We're going to stay at a new friend of mine's"   
  
Sakura opened up the closet and there was Michael standing there with a gun.   
  
"I'm not afraid to blow your brains out," said Michael.   
  
"Please don't and not in front of Toshio. Please not in front of Toshio," said Sakura.   
  
"I'll do what I please," said Michael, "did you phone the cops."   
  
"They're on there way," said Sakura trying to edge for the door.   
  
"STOP MOVING!" yelled Michael, "just stay where you are. We're going to go out the back and then we're taking you back somewhere I can safely dispose of both of you. Now both of you out that door right now so I can see you."   
  
Sakura held onto Toshio's hand and led him out of the room. Michael kept right behind them holding the gun.   
  
"Please don't do this," said Sakura.   
  
"I said I'll do what I please," said Michael.   
  
Then from out of nowhere I figure came out from the dark and fought in the dark with Michael. Sakura and Toshio ducked down to the floor as gun shots when off in the house. Finally Sakura heard a neck crack and Michael fell silently to the floor. Toshio curled up against Sakura as they both edged away from the figure.   
  
"You're safe now," said a familiar voice.   
  
"Oh no, you stay away from us," said Sakura as Syaoran emerged from the shadows.   
  
"Trust me please," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why should I? You lied to me. You got Michael to lie to you and now Kaho and him are both dead and it's all your fault," said Sakura as her eyes welled up with tears.   
  
"I'm not Michael," said Syaoran.   
  
"But you're for the other side," said Sakura, "you were looking for me to turn me in to play mind tricks on me. Well I won't have it! Leave, leave now."   
  
"I can't," said Syaoran, "I killed someone too, granted it was self defence because he would have killed you both."   
  
"Why'd you do that anyways?" said Sakura.   
  
Syaoran came right up close to her, "because I would do anything for you. I would chase away anyone that tried to hurt you. I might even have to chase myself away because in the end I think I hurt you the most."   
  
"You better leave," said Sakura, "the cops will be here any minute."   
  
"It's fine," said Syaoran, "I deserve to rot in jail and I'll do that for you."   
  
"You'd go to jail?" said Sakura standing up.   
  
"Yes I would. Just to prove that I love you. I may never get to see you again. But I want you to know that my feelings were true," said Syaoran going up beside her and giving her kiss on the cheek. "I love you Erica Collins or whoever you are."   
  
"My name is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto," said Sakura.   
  
"You're the one I was looking for," said Syaoran.   
  
"You're not going to attack me now and make me get all brainwashed right?" said Sakura edging back again.   
  
"Nope, I'm just going to wait here with you till the cops bust me," said Syaoran, "jail, I never thought I'd willingly go to jail."   
  
"You're not going," said Sakura.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Well I wouldn't want the father of my son Josh here to be jailed," said Sakura.   
  
"But wait a minute," said Syaoran, "I'm not-"   
  
Sakura put her finger on his lips, "you sure your intentions are true?"   
  
Syaoran nodded.   
  
"Hold on then," said Sakura opening her cell into a mini computer. After pushing a few buttons and typing some stuff in she closed it and brought it back to being a cell.   
  
"What did you do?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"You are now registered as the father of Josh Collins," said Sakura, "I came inside here to get Josh and you had just gotten home and noticed the body so you went to find Josh and went to go look around the house for intruders. When I came in you hid in the shadows and heard Aaron come in not long after. After I found Josh, Aaron found Josh and I and as Aaron was bringing us out most likely to kill us too, you sprang out, fought him and given some martial arts experience, you broke his neck so he couldn't hurt us. Do you understand that Mr. Li? This is your mission should you choose to accept, to save your butt from jail and live with the girl of your dreams?"   
  
"I accept," said Syaoran as a bunch of cops stormed in the place. One took Syaoran by the arms and cuffed him.   
  
"What are you doing?" said Sakura.   
  
"Isn't this Aaron?" asked the officer.   
  
"No that's my son's father," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh," said the officer taking the cuffs him, "where is Aaron."   
  
"On the floor there," said Syaoran.   
  
"Is he dead?" asked the officer.   
  
Syaoran nodded, "he had a gun. I tried to get it away from him, but I couldn't so I had to break his neck. He was ready to shoot the both of them."   
  
"Is this true?" asked the officer.   
  
Both Sakura and Toshio nodded. Toshio ran up to Syaoran and hugged his legs, "Daddy, I'm ready to go now. I want to get away from here."   
  
"Do you guys live together?" asked the officer.   
  
"No," said Syaoran, "I live in an apartment a few blocks down."   
  
"Well hopefully you guys can all stay there after you are all questioned," said the officer.   
  
After a lot of routine junk and the promise that an adult would be there soon to live with them they were allowed to leave.   
  
"I can't believe she's dead," said Sakura walking into Syaoran's apartment.   
  
"Fake dad," said Toshio, "your place is nice."   
  
"Err…Thanks," said Syaoran scratching the back of his head.   
  
Sakura sat on the couch as Toshio turned on Syaoran's TV. Syaoran came up and sat beside her.   
  
"You better not double cross us you'll never see the light of day again," said Sakura leaning her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry," said Syaoran yawning, "I have no intentions."   
  
"You don't remember anything though do you?" asked Sakura.   
  
"About what?" asked Syaoran turning towards her.   
  
"About when we were kids?" said Sakura.   
  
Syaoran shook his head and Sakura sighed. She didn't figure he'd remember any of it.   
  
"Tinkerbell," said Syaoran.   
  
"What?" said Sakura.   
  
"You…you wished you were tinkerbell so you could fly and let others fly," said Syaoran.   
  
"How'd you remember that?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I just did," said Syaoran as Sakura's phone went off.   
  
"Hello?" said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura?" said a voice.   
  
"TOUYA!" cried Sakura over the phone in happiness.   
  
"Where are you?" asked Touya over the phone.   
  
"I'm at Syaoran's house," said Sakura.   
  
"You're kidding me? He's dangerous! Get out of there," said Touya.   
  
"He's fine. He saved our lives from the psycho Michael," said Sakura.   
  
"He could be fooling you," said Touya.   
  
"I assure you he's not," said Sakura, "where are you?"   
  
"At the doorstep to take you and Toshio home," said Touya.   
  
"And Syaoran," said Sakura.   
  
"Fine," said Touya, "but he's a) getting searched and b) getting handcuffed."   
  
"You're going to be searched and handcuffed once we're out of sight," said Sakura to Syaoran, "that alright with you."   
  
"If it's what I need to do to prove myself," said Syaoran.   
  
"Great," said Sakura, "he's at the door."   
  
Syaoran stood up right away and went to the door with Sakura and opened it to reveal Touya, Sakura's highly over protective brother.   
  
"Where's Toshio?" asked Touya right away.   
  
Toshio came running around the corner and jumped up into Touya's arms.   
  
"Man I missed you," said Touya, "your mother nearly had a fit when she learned what you'd been through."   
  
"I'm a big boy though," said Toshio, "I can take care of myself."   
  
"I'm sure you can," said Touya, "now all of you in the car now. We're going home."   
  
"Finally," said Sakura, "Home. How I miss being home."   
  
Sakura put Toshio in his car seat and sat up in the front with Touya while Syaoran sat in the back with Toshio.   
  
"We're going to the airport right away, hopping on the jet and we'll be home quickly," said Touya, "I hate leaving home. I'm so glad I never have big assignments."   
  
"After this," said Sakura, "I'm not exactly warm to the idea either."   
  
"Don't worry," said Touya driving along, "after this, they won't ever force a mission on you ever again."   
  
"Good," said Sakura as Touya drove up along side a jet. They all got out quickly and boarded the jet. The minute they were all on, Touya did a full body search of Syaoran removing any and all gadgets that Syaoran was carrying. Then he handcuffed him for the remainder of the flight.   
  
"Sorry about this," said Sakura sitting beside him.   
  
"It's alright," said Syaoran, "it's not that bad."   
  
Sakura chuckled, "you are too cute."   
  
"Am I now?" said Syaoran smirking.   
"You are," said Sakura kissing his lips lightly.   
  
  
Soon their flight ended and Sakura, Touya, Toshio and Syaoran were escorted off the plane. As they got off, Sakura realized that without even knowing it, she had completed her mission. She had brought him back to base, just like she was supposed to. She watched as they dragged him off to be interrogated. He turned back to her and as he did she mouthed the words, I love you, before he was dragged further forward.   
  
  
  
It had been quite a few days since Sakura had gotten back home. It felt nice to be home and even better to be in her bedroom again. But without Syaoran by her side, something felt a little empty. Many of her friends noticed it.   
  
"You all right Sakura?" asked Tomoyo coming in her room.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura, "I'm just fine."   
  
"You miss him don't you?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"We never really got a chance to talk," said Sakura, "it was like, one moment we were waiting for the police, the next at his apartment and finally back home. I don't even know where I stand."   
  
"Well just give it time. I'm sure he'll be returned to you soon," said Tomoyo.   
  
"You make him sound like he's some piece of property," said Sakura sighing.   
  
"He's yours either way," said Tomoyo getting up to leave, "just remember; stop resisting. Love without boundaries."   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura lying down on her bed.   
  
"No problem," said Tomoyo closing Sakura's door behind her.   
  
"Love without boundaries…" said Sakura to herself softly.   
  
  
  
Sakura sat at the table poking at her dinner. It had been almost a month and 2 weeks and Syaoran still was not released. She didn't know what was going on even. She was confused and snapped back to reality just as someone tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"What is it Tomoyo?" asked Sakura turning to look at Tomoyo   
  
"Sergeant Roshner needs to talk to you," said Tomoyo excitedly   
  
"I'm not taking another assignment," said Sakura going back to poking her dinner   
  
"It's not that," said Tomoyo frowning.   
  
"Then what is it?" asked Sakura looking back at Tomoyo.   
  
"Just come," said Tomoyo yanking her from the table.   
  
"Fine," said Sakura putting her fork down.   
  
The two walked down the hall to Roshner's office and opened the door.   
  
"Yes sir?" said Sakura.   
  
"I have something for you to commend your work on your first assignment," said Sergeant Roshner's, "it's right through those doors."   
  
"What did you get me a car or something?" asked Sakura in a dull tone.   
  
She opened the door to see both Syaoran and her father sitting there.   
  
"Syaoran!" said Sakura looking at him. "Father," she cried turning towards him. She stood there before she ran to her father embracing him in a hug.   
  
"How is this possible?" she cried, "how are you real?"   
  
"I never died Cherry Blossom," said Fujitaka hugging her back.   
  
"But?" said Sakura.   
  
"He was brainwashed and was doing missions for that opposition," said Syaoran, "he was supposed to be brought to you when I captured you and brought you home. However I never took you to the place I used to call home."   
  
"Oh dad," said Sakura, "I'm so glad you're alive. Never leave me again."   
  
"You know one day death will part us," said Fujitaka, "but that won't be for a good long while and I'm sure I'll be leaving you in good hands."   
  
Sakura turned towards Syaoran.   
  
"Go to him," whispered Fujitaka in her ear, "I know you missed him terribly. He risked his life to save mine."   
  
Sakura parted from her dad and went over to where Syaoran was sitting.   
  
"Hey," she said.   
  
"Hi," said Syaoran.   
  
Sakura smiled and hugged him, "don't you ever leave me again either."   
  
"Don't worry," said Syaoran hugging her back, "I'm here to stay."   
  
"What about your mother?" asked Sakura.   
  
"She's infuriated and swears she'll have her revenge," said Syaoran, "but that's fine because I'm here with you and in the end that is all that matters."   
  
Sakura pulled away from her death grip hug and looked into Syaoran's eyes. He loved her, she could see. And from the look in her eyes, she loved him too. She leaned towards him and kissed her on the lips. He broke apart from the kiss.   
  
"You know being a spy is a pretty risky business," said Syaoran.   
  
"But there's something even riskier," said Sakura.   
  
"What's that?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Falling in love with one."   
  
**The End**


End file.
